Solo Mio, Segunda Parte
by Neleya19
Summary: Luego de que Merlin pierda la memoria, nada volverá a ser como antes. ¿Podrá Arthur recuperar al viejo Merlín, o será que el nuevo lo odiara para siempre?. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: esto es la continuación de otro fic de 3 capítulos, para las interesadas, aquí el link: **

** s/9000793/1/Solo-Mio**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino, que le pertenecen a la BBC.**

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. Perdón por dejarlas colgadas, pero la verdad es que no planeaba seguirlo, pero dada las circunstancias, aquí tienen… **

_**Solo Mío, Segunda parte:**_

No podía ser cierto. Solamente no podía serlo.

¿Perder la memoria? ¿En serio? ¿Qué había hecho él para que los dioses lo castigasen así?

Mientras seguía agachado y mirando con dolor y tristeza a Merlín, este fijo la vista en el viejo druida, quién, para remarcar, estaba más sorprendido que todos

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – inquirió Merlín, asustado.

Intentó pararse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, y Arthur estaba lo bastante desconcertado para entender lo que su amigo intentaba hacer. No podía dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo como las estúpidas y malditas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Merlín? – susurró una vez más, sabiendo que su amigo no lo iba escuchar. Y sabiendo, también, que no iba a reconocerlo.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre, muchacho? – preguntó el ayudante del viejo, haciendo por primera vez algo útil.

-Merlín. – respondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? – volvió a preguntar, con una voz aguda y dulce.

-Yo…recuerdo mi vida. Mi infancia…. Esto es de locos, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – exclamó, exaltado.

-¿Recuerdas la herida, Merlín? ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado hace dos días? – El druida se agacho para quedar a su altura, preguntándole lo más importante.

Merlín negó lentamente con la cabeza, y entonces, el ayudante posó las manos en la herida, haciendo dar un grito ahogado a Merlín.

-¿Qué es lo que me paso? – inquirió, con la voz llena de duda.

Maestro y aprendiz se observaron lentamente, y luego de unos minutos, asintieron a la par con la cabeza.

-Merlín, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto el ayudante, mientras el druida comenzaba a dar vueltas por la pequeña cueva, hablando en murmuros con una lengua extraña.

Arthur no despegaba la vista de Merlín, aunque él no se acordase de él, por un extraño motivo.

-Lo último que recuerdo… - se sentó mejor en el suelo y reflexiono esa pregunta. Luego de pensar, respondió: - Mi madre junto a mí, hablando sobre un viaje. Es lo último que recuerdo.

-¿No recuerdas una llegada a un Reino de gran importancia?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó al instante.

Arthur sintió otra gran punzada de dolor. Merlín se acordaba de su infancia, y de ese tal viaje, pero… ¿no se acordaba de la llegada a Camelot? ¿Ni de él? ¿No se acordaba de lo que acababan de vivir juntos? Oh, por los dioses, esto era un infierno.

-Es importante, Merlín. Acá acaba de pasar algo realmente…extraño.

Arthur no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que se paró y fue a hablar con el druida, para ver si tenía una explicación para lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, el ayudante del druida aprovecho la oportunidad:

-Escucha, Merlín. No sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar, pero, ¿recuerdas que posees magia, verdad?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, asustado por aquello. Pero, cuando iba a preguntar como sabia, fue interrumpido:

-Entonces harás bien en recordar que no tienes que usarla delante de nadie, absolutamente nadie. En el reino donde tú vives, la magia está prohibida.

-Pero si está prohibida, ¿Por qué vivo allí? – Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Porque...es difícil explicarlo. Lo único que tienes que recordar es no hacer magia. Es sencillo. Solamente uno sabe quién eres en realidad, Merlín. Y vive contigo. Pero, supongo que eso lo descubrirás cuando llegues allí.

-¡¿Llegar allí?! – exclamó Merlín, haciendo sobresaltar a Arthur y el druida. - ¡¿Tengo que ir allí?!

Arthur lo miró sorprendido. Pues estaba claro que la idea era que vuelva a Camelot, donde pertenecía.

-Pues sí, Merlín. – contestó, con la voz contraída por los nervios y el llanto.

Esta vez, Merlín dirigió sus faroles azules hacia los de Arthur.

-¿Y alguien me ha preguntado si quiero ir? – su voz contenía una dureza que jamás Arthur no había escuchado.

-Pues… - empezó Arthur, pero Merlín lo paro.

-¡No tengo idea de lo que sucede aquí! ¡No recuerdo haber pasado por otra cosa! ¡No recuerdo heridas, no recuerdo un reino de importancia! ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Merlín… escucha. – El druida se dirigió a él, con paso cansado pero seguro – Lo que acaba de pasar…es algo que sucede muy pocas veces. Yo soy un druida, Merlín, y poseo magia. Tú te encontrabas gravemente herido, al borde de la muerte. Tú amigo, el Rey de Camelot Arthur Pendragon, me ha pedido que utilice mi magia para salvarte. El hechizo que hice debería haber salido bien, pero aquí hay una presencia muy poderosa que lo ha impedido. Y tiene nombre: Morgana Pendragon. Es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, Merlín, y por alguna razón, no te quería muerto, solo…olvidadizo. Los hechizos de olvido son muy difíciles de revertir, pero siempre hay esperanzas.

Merlín trato de entender a lo que se refería, pero no lo logró. ¿Por qué esa tal Morgana lo quería olvidadizo? ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse su odio? ¿Y si levaba el apellido Pendragon…no significaba eso que era la hermana del Rey?

-No logro comprender…

El druida suspiró y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Tienes que ir a Camelot. – le dijo lentamente. – Tú lugar es ese. Y mientras Morgana siga en sus andadas, no estas a salvo. Su magia ha llegado hasta aquí. ¿Cómo? No puedo explicarlo. Al igual que el porqué. Pero necesito saber que te encontrarás a salvo para poder hallar la cura.

-¿Hay cura? – preguntó de repente.

Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Todo? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo…

Levanto su remera y se miró el costado izquierdo, donde una gran cicatriz resaltaba en su blanca piel.

La cicatriz parecía vieja, cómo si hubiera sido hace un millar de años, pero al pasar los dedos por ella, le dolió cómo si recién se la hubiera hecho.

-Es verdad, Merlín. Y esa cicatriz es un hecho. – le susurró el druida.

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada entristecida de Arthur.

-Me salvaste la vida. – le murmuró.

Arthur levanto al cabeza, cómo si hubiese querido escuchar eso desde hace rato. Pero, lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

-No fui yo quién te curo la herida, Merlín, fue la magia del druida lo que lo ha hecho posible.

El joven hechicero asintió con la cabeza, y dirigiéndose a su salvador, le murmuró:

-Gracias.

El rubio hubiese querido que ese gracias fuera para él, pero no sucedió. Sabía que él no lo había salvado. Y tampoco hubiese podido sí el druida no aparecía. Y eso era lo que lo apenaba. La posibilidad que tenía Merlín de haber muerto sí alguien no hubiese aparecido.

El druida lo miro atentamente, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero, sabiendo o no, lo único que le dijo fue:

-Iré de incognito al reino a informaos de lo que encuentre para la cura, Sire. Mientras tanto, recomiendo que no lo pierdas de vista. Al parecer, solamente se ha olvidado desde su llegada a Camelot. No recuerda haber partido de su casa.

Aquello Arthur ya lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quería Morgana hacer olvidar a Merlín su estancia en Camelot? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Pero aun así, asintió con la cabeza.

-Merlín – llamó. Ahora iba a ser mucho más difícil tratarlo afectuosamente, porque no podía permitir que fuera su sirviente. Ni siquiera se acordaba de aquello…

Merlín lo observo, expectante.

-¿Qué eres de mí, además de Rey? – pregunto de repente.

No podía imaginarse que se hubiera acordado de lo que acababan de vivir, por lo que le contesto con sinceridad:

-Eras mi sirviente, Merlín. Un sirviente real.

-¿Yo?

-Sé que suena difícil que alguien tan… - iba a decir _inútil,_ pero recordó que él no se acordaba de que se trataban así, por lo que cambio la frase al final. - .. Incapacitado como tú pueda serlo.

-¿Incapacitado? ¿En qué sentido?

-No eras un buen sirviente, Merlín. – agregó rápidamente el druida, para liberar del apuro a Arthur, quien se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Aquello no sorprendió al joven.

-Mi madre me lo ha dicho varias veces. –Hizo una pausa, y luego volvió a preguntar:- ¿Cómo cuantos años creen que he olvidado?

-Diría que unos cuatro… - contestó Arthur, inseguro.

Merlín abrió un poco los ojos, pero no contesto. Se sintió listo para marcharse.

Listo para marcharse antes de arrepentirse.

Esto era todo muy nuevo para él…era algo que no podía procesar del todo muy bien. Era algo muy…raro.

Pero quería saber qué era lo que se había perdido de su vida. Quería saber qué era lo que había olvidado. Quienes eran sus amistades, relaciones. Quería saber quién era él en ese reino, además de un sirviente.

Porque, para que el Rey le tratara de salvar la vida y llorase al no recordarlo, debería ser alguien muy importante. O eso esperaba él.

Arthur le dedico un último adiós al druida, quien le entregó dos caballos por arte de magia. En todos sentidos.

Y así, amo y sirviente partieron nuevamente hacía Camelot, esperando que esta vez no encontrasen más bandidos por delante.

El viaje era denso: densas ramas y follajes aparecían por doquier, y eran molestas para atravesarlas.

Además de que ambos estuviesen callados y concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Merlín sabía que la cabeza de Arthur no paraba de hablar, por así decirlo. Pero trato de no perturbarlo, ya que él mismo tenía sus propios problemas ya.

Por un lado, quería llegar a Camelot en cuanto antes, pero por otro, quería dar vuelta en dirección contraria y partir nuevamente hacía su aldea, donde se encontraba su madre.

Pero no, él tenía que afrontar aquello. Él tenía que ser valiente y seguir adelante.

Se irguió en el cabello, y tras aclararse la garganta, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Tengo amigos en Camelot?

Arthur giro al cabeza bruscamente, aliviado por escuchar su voz, qué, en cierta parte, no era su voz. Aquella voz contenía un deje de nerviosismo, ansias, y por sobre todas las cosas, desconfianza.

-Bastantes. – respondió cauteloso.

-¿Tengo que recordar las cosas como son, verdad? ¿No pueden decirme todo desde el ya?

-No, Merlín, ya quisiera que recuerdes todo. Pero, sí te decimos todo de momento, podría ser mucho más de lo que puedas tolerar. Dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, y se quedó callado, pero aquello no podía soportarlo Arthur.

-¿Qué más quieres preguntar, Merlín? – dijo con un deje de diversión.

-Tengo tantas preguntar que no sé por dónde comenzar, Sire.

-Demasiado formal, Merlín. – respondió malhumorado Arthur. No soportaba también que lo llamase así. Estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por su nombre, proviniendo de su dulce voz. – Llámame Arthur.

Merlín volvió a asentir con la cabeza tomando notas mentalmente.

-Arthur Pendragon.

_Bueno, al menos se asemeja… - _pensó Arthur.

Siguieron en silencio, sin volver a preguntar y contestar. Al parecer, Merlín no quería enterarse de todo en el momento. Había aceptado su consejo.

Cuando ya se acercaban a las puertas de Camelot, Arthur le comentó:

-Será mejor que no habléis con los caballeros. Ve de vuelta a tus aposentos, y cuéntale lo sucedido a Gaius, el viejo que vive contigo.

-¿Dónde se ubican mis aposentos, Sire? – volvió a preguntar con formalidad, y eso ya no le estaba gustando mucho a Arthur. No era típico del Merlín que él conocía.

-Te acompañaré, así no os perdéis.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas, los guardias de Camelot informaron rápidamente sus llegadas, y los caballeros llegaron a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Nos tenían preocupados. – informo un caballero, con una nariz un tanto amplia y cabellera hasta los hombros.

-He ido a buscar a Merlín. – respondió Arthur, pensando solamente en decir aquello y nada más.

-¿Merlín, os encontráis bien? – pregunto toro caballero más alto, con grandes brazos y rapado.

-¿Perdonad? – pregunto Merlín, perdido completamente.

Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos, y luego clavaron la vista en Arthur, quien obligo brutamente a bajarse del caballo a Merlín.

-¿Sire? – preguntó, a la espera.

-No tienes que actuar como mi sirviente, Merlín. – le susurró al oído.

-¿No era lo que soy? – volvió a preguntar.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y les informó a los caballeros:

-Lo acompañaré hasta sus aposentos, no se siente bien.

Dieron varias vueltas por el castillo, y Merlín se perdió unas cuantas veces, pero siempre seguía a Arthur sin decir palabra alguna.

Y al llegar, un viejo abrió la puerta al primer puño y abrazó a Merlín, preocupado.

Merlín no supo que hacer, por lo que no hizo anda. El viejo lo miro, sorprendido.

Arthur cogió a Merlín del brazo y lo arrastro hacia adentro, informando a Gaius:

-Tenemos que hablar.

En las minúsculas habitaciones de Gaius, Arthur le informó de todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Merlín miraba e inspeccionaba cada rincón sin aportar algún comentario.

Sabía que el viejo llamado Gaius lo estaba mirando atentamente, mientras que el Rey relataba todo tal cual había sucedido.

Lo último que escuchó provenir del rubio fue:

-…por lo que no hay que perderlo de vista; en el estado que esta, es una presa muy fácil de atrapar.

-Está bien, Sire, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance. Investigaré sí puedo hacer algo para que recuerde.

-Gracias, Gaius.

El viejo asintió con la cabeza, lamentado. Y echó otra mirada de tristeza a su aprendiz.

Arthur le regalo una sonrisa afectuosa, aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario. Y antes de irse, le dio un apretón en el hombro a Merlín, murmurando:

-Todo estará bien.

Una vez solos, Gais soltó un largo suspiró. Merlín se sentía incómodo, sin saber a dónde ir y que hacer.

-¿Cómo llegué a parar aquí? – pregunto, nervioso.

-Por tu madre. ME envió una carta diciendo que tu aldea ya no era segura.

-Entonces, ¿sabe que…?

-¿Tienes magia? Sí, lo sé. Soy la única persona de aquí que lo sabe. Y créeme cuando digo que no ha sido muy fácil llevarlo.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, confiado.

-¿Por qué mi madre me ha enviado aquí?

-Para que seas mi aprendiz. Yo soy el médico de la corte, y tengo mucha experiencia. Además de que tu madre me conocía desde hace añares y me ha tomado una gran confianza.

Merlín volvió a mostrarse callado y cohibido, por lo que el viejo comenzó a reírse.

-Merlín, no te hagas problemas en preguntar cosas. Y en andar por aquí libremente. Es tu casa.

-Quiero recordar. – dijo de pronto.

Gaius lo miro, comprendiéndolo.

-Merlín, yo no puedo decirte las cosas rápidamente, tenemos que ir de apoco. Algunas cosas las tendrás que recordar por tu cuenta. Es muy probable que los recuerdos te asalten en sueños, por lo que no sabrás diferenciarlos. Y por esa razón, es por la que tendrás que confiar en nosotros y preguntarnos sí son verdaderos, o solo sueños. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Claro que sí entendía aquello, pero lo que no lograba comprender era porque le había pasado a él. Y tampoco porque Arthur no querría que los caballeros se enterasen de su situación.

Algo cansado y de mal humor, pregunto al médico donde podía dormir. Y enseñándole la habitación, rápidamente se acostó. Rogando que ese día fuera solo un sueño, o que al menos, al día siguiente, se acordase de todo.

_Lo primero que acudió a su mente fueron risas: carcajadas. Él feliz, riendo, con otros hombres que, al parecer, eran caballeros._

_Pero luego también llegaba el llanto. Y una herida mortal; una herida que lo hizo gritar con todo sus pulmones._

_Estaba apurado, quería llegar a un lugar…un Reino. Pero se había perdido, y hombres armados ahora querían hacerlo su trofeo._

_Y ahora con su herida, ya no podía casi ni caminar. _

_Unas ásperas manos lo agarraron, haciéndolo separar del suelo. Y con unos murmullos, lo tranquilizaba, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien._

_Quería mirar quien era su compañero, quería recordar su nombre, pero su rostro estaba borroso, y no podía divisar nada más que el cielo azul que pronto se tornaba oscuro._

_De pronto, todo rastro de recuerdo se borró de su mente, haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado._

Era entrada la medianoche, y tenía la camisa pegada al pecho por el sudor.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño, o recuerdos?

Maldición, maldición, maldición. No podía recordar más. ¿Por qué eso solo?

Bueno, al menos, se había acordado de la herida y del cómo se la había hecho, pero…¿aquel que lo sostenía quien era? Seguramente, era Arthur. ¿Quién otro sino?

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarle la cabeza, y sin poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo, se puso un abrigo, y dispuesto a aclarar aquello, salió de la habitación.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero dejo que su instinto lo guiaría.

Recorrió varias veces numerosos pasillos, pero no estando conforme, siguió caminando; hasta que, seguro de lo que hacía, se paró delante de una puerta de madera, y tocando para que alguien le abriera, espero…

…y espero…

…espero…

…Y cuando se iba a marchar, una voz proveniente de adentro le informo que pase.

Al traspasar la puerta, se encontró con una habitación amplia, cubierta con grandes comodidades y muebles, donde, en un extremo, se hallaba un cama.

La cama del rey.

¡Maldición! ¿Se había dirigido a los aposentos de Pendragon?

Abochornado, Merlín dio marcha atrás, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Arthur lo freno:

-¿Merlín? ¿Eres tú?

-Lo siento, sire. En verdad, no sabía que aquí era donde descansabais vos… Me he despertado y me dirigí hacia donde mi instinto me guio. – trato de explicar. - No tuve que hacerlo. Mil perdones…

A sorpresa suya, el Rey rio.

-No te hagáis problema, pero, ¿porque estáis levantado a estas horas?

Merlín iba a responder, pero al acercarse a la cama del Rey, se tropezó con una armadura, la cual tiro y esparció por toda la habitación.

El Rey lo miró con los ojos cansados, cómo si hubiese vivido aquella escena miles de veces.

-Estaba recién pulida. – susurró, con un disgusto y principio de ira en su voz.

-Lo siento, Sire. – Merlín sintió como un calor iba expandiéndose en su cara.

-Bueno, al parecer, aun perdiendo la memoria, eres idiota. – Ahora sí estaba enfadado: por muchas cosas, pero todas tenían un punto en común: su enfado había nacido de Merlín.

Merlín iba volverse a disculpar, pero también se molestó. ¡No tenía por qué tratarlo así! Por ser un Rey no le daba derecho a insultarlo.

¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Siempre era tan…engreído? ¿Todas las veces le había dicho esa clase de cosas? Así no se había imaginado al Rey; lo había imaginado más culto y respetable.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿a esto llamaba Gaius una gran amistad?

A él no le parecía tal cosa, a él le parecía más un acto de humillación constante.

Indignado y sin responderle ante lo que acababa de decirle, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Merlín? – llamó con voz extraña Arthur. Una parte suya sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso: Merlín había perdido la memoria, y seguramente, no se acordaba de que ellos se trataban así.

-Me he despertado en sueños. – respondió, para que sepa a que había ido realmente allí. – Pero supongo que no os interesa.

Y cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo ruidoso y estridente, se dirigió nuevamente a sus aposentos, rogando en que mañana, "su amigo", se levantase de mejor humor, sin insultos, y sin actos de humillación.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Se mantuvo en la cama durante algunos minutos, hasta que alguien toco la puerta, y lo obligo a levantarse.

-Adelante.

Estaba buscando la camisa cuando giro la cabeza, y vio a Gaius parado detrás de él, con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho y la cara seria.

-Intuyo que no traes buenas noticias.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema? – se giró para hablar cara a cara.

Gaius parecía un tanto incómodo.

-Merlín. – soltó sin más. – Actúa…extraño. Quiero decir, ya sé que ha perdido la memoria, pero… temo que también haya perdido algo más, Sire.

Arthur frunció las cejas. ¿Qué más podía perder?

-¿Te refieres a que….?

-A que temo que Morgana haya hecho algo más que solo borrarle la memoria.

-Quieres decir, ¿qué temes que le haya sacado su personalidad, y que ahora Merlín sea un títere?

Esa hipótesis bien pensada tomo por sorpresa a Gaius.

-¿Ya lo había pensado, Sire? – pregunto, incrédulo.

-Era solo una sospecha, Gaius. Pero ahora que usted ha sospechado lo mismo, temo que sea verdad.

-No hay indicios claros, pero la verdad es que esta extraño. Sé que es difícil, pero… está mucho más sensible e irritado. Hace algunos instantes, cuando le pregunte sí había dormido bien, me contó de su encuentro ayer. Y la verdad es que no piensa bien de usted, Sire. – explico, lo mejor que pudo. Sería más conveniente que Arthur sepa eso.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, con la remera en la mano, sin saber que decir.

-A que recuerde, no he dicho nada para ofenderlo.

-Sire – dijo en un tono más serio Gaius. – Eso es lo que usted piensa, pero él, al escuchar que lo ha tratado un tanto…humillante e idiota, como me dijo él, al parecer, cree que es un tanto injusto. Sé que antes estaban acostumbrados a hacerse bromas de ese estilo y demás, pero ahora que ha perdido la memoria, creo que lo más conveniente sería tratarlo con propiedad.

Así que… ¿Merlín se había enfadado porque lo había llamado idiota la noche anterior? Dioses, sí solo se acordase de todo, eso no tendría que haber pasado.

-Gaius, yo… - empezó Arthur, pero luego quiso retirar aquellas palabras. – Haré lo mejor que pueda para que Merlín se sienta a gusto conmigo.

No quería que Merlín lo odiase. Sí nunca podría recuperar la memoria, tendría que empezar su relación desde cero, y para eso, no tendría que tratarlo mal. Y para él, eso iba a ser difícil. Pero, ¿lo iba a hacer? Sí, por Merlín, haría cualquier cosa.

-Será lo mejor. También lo mejor será que le hables, le permitas conocer a los caballeros y que les cuentes lo que ha sucedido. Aunque de esto último no esté seguro, creo que será mejor para Merlín recorrer la ciudad.

-Está bien – dijo sin más, y volvió a buscar su remera. Pero cuando la encontró, no supo cómo ponérsela. – Gaius. – llamo antes de que el viejo se retirase. - ¿Conoces a algún sirviente de confianza?

Gaius trato de reprimir una risa.

-El único es Merlín, Sire. Y no creo que quiera ser tu sirviente. Al menos, no por ahora.

El rubio pensó en aquello. Y ahora, ¿Quién iba a vestirlo y a atenderlo? No podía pedirle a Merlín, eso estaba claro.

Arthur suspiró, y dijo en un murmuró:

-Será conveniente que me busque a otro sirviente.

En el campo de entrenamiento, todos los caballeros estaban reunidos en un círculo, sin ejercer la espada. Pero para cuando Arthur llegó, todos ya se habían dispersado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – llego a preguntar.

Fue Gwaine el que tomo la palabra.

-Estábamos discutiendo acerca de la actitud de ayer con Merlín. Fue extraña.

A Arthur se le ocurrió seguir con la mentira. Era lo único que podía hacer. No quería que se enteren de lo que en verdad había sucedido. No quería que se preocupen.

-Se sentía mal, eso es todo.

Trato de que no le pregunten más cosas, por lo que empezó rápidamente con los ejercicios diarios. Los caballeros lo miraron atentamente, pero luego, comenzaron a seguirlo.

Práctico todo lo que recordaba, quería mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en los problemas que tenía. Pero a veces se mostraba algo distraído, y el caballero que estaba de turno le proporcionaba algunos cuantos golpes.

Había pasado el mediodía, cuando, ya algo cansado, diviso a Merlín caminando entre la gente. Llevaba un papel que no dejaba de leer, mientras que en la otra mano, tenía unos cuantos frasquitos.

Se paró en medio de la multitud, y comenzó a girar la cabeza como un loco. Seguramente, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

Arthur lo observaba con tristeza, y volvió a tierra cuando un golpe desprevenido de Gwaine lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Arthur! – gritaron a la par.

Lo ayudaron a levantarse, y cuando ya lo había conseguido, Gwaine le pregunto:

-¿Tú también te sientes mal? ¿A que estabas mirando tan atentamente?

Siguieron la dirección hacia donde se encontraba clavaba fijamente la mirada del rubio, y cuando encontraron a Merlín, lo observaron en silencio.

Seguía en el mismo estado, o peor, ya que al pasar la gente, le preguntaba y señalaba para que lo ayudasen.

-Parece….perdido. – comento Percival.

Gwaine desvió la mirada y observo atentamente a Arthur.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, sin un eje de disimulo de que sospechaba algo.

Todos volvieron para observarlo.

-Ojala supiera yo que le pasa. – respondió, apenado.

Dejo la espada a un lado y se dirigió a él. Sentía que la cota de malla le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, pero en verdad, lo que lo hacía sentir así, eran los nervios.

Alcanzó a Merlín rápidamente, y lo hizo alejarse de la multitud, dirigiéndolo hacia una callejuela.

-Merlín, ¿qué haces aquí? – la respuesta era obvia, pero quería escuchar la voz dulce de su amigo.

Merlín tardo en responder. Se había quedado observando atentamente el rostro de Arthur, haciendo fuerzas para poder recordar algo más, pero nada acudió a su mente.

-Gaius me ha pedido que entregue las pócimas, y así, de paso, conozco la ciudad.

Arthur asintió, recordando lo que le había dicho Gaius acerca de que vuelva a pasearse por las calles conocidas de Camelot.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto, tratando de parecer amable.

-¿Acaso te interesa? – respondió Merlín, un tanto desconfiado. Bien, estaba claro que no le caía nada bien.

Arthur suspiro, y se pasó las manos por el pelo, exasperado.

-Escucha, Merlín. Sé que ayer te he tratado mal, ¿está bien? Lo reconozco, pero lo he dicho porque ambos nos tratábamos así antes. Me he confundido, he olvidado que has perdido la memoria. – susurro, para que nadie más lo escuchase.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, como si aquella disculpa no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, y nada puede revertirlo.

-Estoy pidiéndote perdón, ¡por el amor a Camelot! ¿Sabes lo duro que es eso para mí?

Oh, genial. No tendría que haber dicho eso.

El morocho lo miro con más odio esta vez. ¿Cómo podía decirle que pedirle perdón le costaba tanto? En serio, ¿era tan odiable, siempre?

Iba a responderle, pero pensó que no valía la pena, y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes, empezó a caminar, pero pronto paro.

Una punzada…. Una punzada en el costado izquierdo. Allí, donde tenía la cicatriz.

Maldición, ¿por qué le dolía? ¿Acaso no le había dicho el druida que no debería dolerle?

Diviso una columna blanca, que era de las barandas de las escaleras de entradas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se encamino a ella.

Se apretó el costado izquierdo, y respirando con dificultad, se apoyó en el cemento. Dejo las pócimas en el suelo, y dándose la vuelta lentamente, observo como Arthur venía corriendo en su ayuda.

-¿Merlín, que os pasa? – pregunto nada más al llegar.

Merlín intento hablar, pero pensó que sí lo hacía, el dolor se le multiplicaría, por lo que señalo su costado izquierdo, rogando que sepa cómo hacer para calmar el dolor.

Arthur miro cómo Merlín se apretaba la cicatriz, y siendo más razonable que él, poso su mano en la del morocho, tratando de calmarlo.

-Saca tu mano, lo empeoras. – le murmuró.

Merlín negó con la cabeza. ¡Por Dios! Esto se parecía aquella noche en la cueva.

-Merlín, escúchame, sé lo que te digo: retira tu mano. Apretar la cicatriz no hace más que generar más dolor.

A regañadientes, Merlín dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza, pero no la retiro. Suspirando, Arthur se la aparto lentamente, intentando que no le doliera más.

-Iremos con Gaius, ¿de acuerdo? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió; al menos, ahora se encontraban en Camelot.

Merlín volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Tengo que…las pócimas. – trato de explicar.

¿Qué tenía que llevar las pócimas? Eso se podía resolver fácilmente, sin preocuparse.

-Luego las llevo yo, Merlín.

El morocho levanto la cabeza y fijo la mirada en la de Arthur. ¿Acaso el Rey de Camelot estaba insinuando hacer su trabajo? Oh, bueno, eso sí que era sorpresivo.

-¿Qué..?

En el momento que iba a continuar la oración, aparecieron todos los caballeros. ¡Genial! Y Arthur empezaba a preguntarse porque no los habían molestado antes…

-¿Merlín, te encuentras bien? – pregunto apurado y preocupado Gwaine.

-Gwaine, ve a avisarle a Gaius que prepare algo para atender a Merlín, que se siente mal nuevamente. – Arthur intento que la incompetencia de Gwaine los dejaran a solas, pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Merlín no podía soportar aquello, la cicatriz le ardía como mil infiernos, y las voces desesperantes de sus compañeros no hacían más que empeorar la situación. ¿Por qué Arthur no lo sacaba de allí rápidamente? Que haga algo útil, al menos.

Posó sus dedos sobre sus parpados y apretó fuertemente, para tratar de sacarse de la vista los pequeños destellos blancos que estaban comenzado a aparecerle.

Una picazón comenzó a brotarle por la garganta, y sintiendo como si unas manos heladas se le posaban sobre su cuello, y lo apretaban hasta quedar sin aire, se deslizo hacia abajo, hasta sentarse en el suelo frío.

La toz no tardó en llegar, junto con la sensación de que se estaba ahogando. Allí, en el suelo, tosiendo hasta sentir que iba a escupir sus pulmones, volvieron a prestarle atención.

-Maldición, Merlín. – murmuro Arthur. Su voz sonada preocupada, ahora podía notarlo.

-No puedo… - trato de decir Merlín, entre tosidos graves y profundos.

-Relájate, Merlín. – lo tranquilizo Arthur, y entiendo a lo que se refería, guio su cabeza entre las rodillas. – Permite que el aire ingrese a tus pulmones. – le aconsejo.

Merlín inhalo profundamente, sintiendo aliviar su sistema respiratorio. Aunque la cicatriz seguía ardiéndole, ahora, por lo menos podía respirar.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué, de repente, la cicatriz le había empezado a doler? ¿Y porque se había desencadenado todo aquello?

Antes de poder encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas, Arthur lo ayudo a pararse lentamente. Pasó el brazo de Merlín sobre su cuello, y sosteniéndolo de la cintura, volvió a hablarle a Gwaine.

-Haz algo útil y avisa a Gaius.

Gwaine lo miro durante unos segundos, desafiándolo, y al final, respondió:

-Que vaya Leon, yo me quedo con Merlín.

El caballero espero la respuesta de Arthur, y cuando este asintió apurado con la cabeza, se fue corriendo a los aposentos del viejo.

Elyan y Percival se miraron entre los dos, y luego de eso, concordaron mentalmente en que era mejor darles algo de espacio, y siguieron a Leon.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó Gwaine, ni bien se fueron los demás.

Arthur suspiro, y sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de preguntarle su compañero, pregunto a Merlín:

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, sin ánimos.

El rubio sabía que si quería llegar a los aposentos del viejo, con Merlín caminando, iba a resultar peor, por lo que se lo ubico entre brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió Merlín, pero no trato de bajarse. Se sentía…a gusto allí. Le hacía recordar a algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué.

-Pienso llevarte con Gaius. – respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio y natural del mundo

-Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te lastimes más.

Y comenzó a subir los escalones, uno por uno, seguido por el callado de Gwaine.

-No voy a morirme. – Merlín estiro al cabeza, para poder observar el rostro de aquel fiel caballero que los seguía. – No te preocupes… - Trato de recordar su nombre, pero no lo logro.

-Gwaine. – susurró Arthur, para ayudarlo.

-…Gwaine. – y le regalo una sonrisa.

El caballero frunció las cejas, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No soy tan idiota, ¿saben? – Ahora Merlín sabía que aquella sonrisa era sarcástica.

-Nunca he afirmado lo contrario.

El caballero hizo una mueca, y prefirió no contestar. Cuando estuvieron dentro del castillo, Arthur se encontró con sus demás amigos.

-Vayan a arreglar el campo. No más entrenamientos por hoy.

Y acto seguido, continuo avanzando, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro, incluyendo Merlín.

-No hace falta, de verdad…- comenzó nuevamente el morocho, pero el rubio lo corto.

-Cierra la boca, Merlín. Al parecer, esa parte tuya tú memoria la ha preservado.

Merlín se calló. Si su Rey prefería que no dijera más nada…así lo haría.

Pero el no escuchar la voz tediosa de su sirviente ponía de los nervios al Rey; ya había pasado unos cuantos días sin sus idioteces.

-Era una broma, Merlín.

Pero, siendo broma o no, Merlín se mantuvo callado. No le gustaban aquellos tipos de broma.

En los aposentos de Gaius, Merlín él contó cómo se había sentido, y todo lo que experimento, y al finalizar, Gaius dijo con seguridad:

-Son los síntomas que quedan después de tal grave herida. Fue curada con magia, no lo olvides. Y fuiste salvada de una muy poderosa. Tal vez, el hechizo de Morgana tenía otros fines, pero al estar la presencia del druida, desvió sus intenciones. Pero aún no sabemos con firmeza que se traía en manos, y me extraña que el druida no haya venido, a decir verdad.

Arthur y Merlín se miraron, sin comprender una palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

La cicatriz ya no le dolía, y todo el malestar se le había pasado. Al parecer, fue por solo un momento.

-¿Por qué querría alguien borrarme la memoria?

-Eras muy aliado a Arthur, Merlín, y por lo consiguiente, una molestia en los planes para llegar hasta él. – explicó Gaius.

Merlín miro a Arthur, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿No hay noticias del druida? – pregunto, decepcionado.

-¿Quieres que las hayan? – inquirió el viejo, un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no querría? – Eso no tenía lógica, obviamente que sí quería que las hayan. Quería recuperar su memoria….¿o no?

-¿Quieres recordar, Merlín? – pregunto con voz tierna el viejo, y esta vez, Arthur levanto la cabeza, preparado para escuchar.

Merlín medito la respuesta. Por un lado, sí quería: quería volverá vivir su vida, a tener sus recuerdos, a entender porque la gente lo apreciaba tanto. Pero por otro….¿en verdad quería volver a ser un sirviente, y a ser tratado mal? ¿En verdad quería volver a ser alguien…insignificante? No quería eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo en un modo que no pareciera desagradecido?

-A decir verdad, hay algunas cosas que prefiero no recordar.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a ambos. Arthur se acercó a él, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿De que estas hablando, Merlín? – pregunto con dureza.

-¿Ves? ¡Ahí está lo que no quiero recordar! ¿En verdad me tratabas tan mal?

-¿Tratarte mal? ¿Eso piensas? – Aquello Arthur no lo podía creer. ¿eso era lo único por lo que no quería recordar?

-Lo lamento, ¿piensas que decirme inútil y humillarme es tratarme bien? – Merlín sintió como la rabia comenzaba a fluir nuevamente por sus venas.

-¿Y crees que es tratarte mal?

Merlín lo fulmino con la mirada, y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Nunca te preguntas porque eres tan idiota? – susurro Merlín.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y miro a Gaius, quien, con los ojos como platos, negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Pero a Arthur ahora le importaba un bledo la memoria de Merlín, le estaba tomando el pelo alguien que no conocía, porque a decir verdad, aquel Merlín él ya no lo conocía.

-Sígueme. Ahora. – ordenó con voz real.

Salió de la habitación como un rayo, dispuesto a llegar a sus habitaciones y poder hablar mas tranquilo.

Y pensar que hacía unos pocos minutos, lo estaba cargando en brazos, ayudándolo a que no se descompensara…

Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué tenía esos arranques de cambiar de actitud? A veces estaba contento, y parecía que se acordara de todo, incluso de sus viajes y momentos juntos, pero luego, a los pocos minutos, volvía a cambiar de actitud, optando por una más agria y enojada, y peleándose, casi siempre, con Arthur.

El problema era él: él y sus actitudes. Él y como lo trataba. Él y… y….

Maldición, no podía hacer aquello. No podía dirigirse con paso enojado y serio a su habitación, para hablar con alguien que nunca lo entendería, con alguien que, si no recuperaba la memoria, seguramente lo odiaría.

¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Dónde estaba el Merlín que conocía? Lo quería de vuelta, lo más pronto posible.

De pronto, se paró en medio del pasillo, obligando a Merlín a hacer lo mismo. Y de improviso, lo agarro por los hombros y lo arrastro hacia la pared.

-¿Qué diablos…? – dijo sorpresivo Merlín.

Arthur se acercó a él, como había hecho aquella noche, antes de que partiera con Frederick, antes de que fuera hacia su perdición de memoria. Antes de que se fuera de su lado.

Pronto recordó lo que era estar tan cerca de él, lo que era tenerlo en su poder, lo que era tenerlo a su merced.

-Vamos, Merlín, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me recuerdas. Mírame a los ojos y dime que has olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos. Vamos, dímelo.

Merlín estaba ahora verdaderamente espantado. ¡Él no se acordaba de nada! ¡Él ahora no quería recordar nada! ¿Qué eran ellos dos? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado el Rey?

Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca suyo?

Intento decirle que se aleje, pero cada vez Arthur estaba más cerca. Ni siquiera podía mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro del Rey, contraído por la pena.

No iba a responder. No quería. Sabía que le hacía daño, y por alguna razón, eso también le dolía en parte a él.

-Arthur… - murmuro. – Déjame.

Pero Arthur no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. No ahora.

-Vamos, Merlín. Dime que no te acuerdas de nuestras locuras, dime que no te acuerdas de los momentos en los que reímos juntos, de los momentos en que pensamos que todo se iba a acabar, en los momentos desesperantes. Dime que no te acuerdas de mí.

-¿Y que gano con decírtelo?- tenía sus manos rígidas al lado de su cuerpo, sin poder moverlas.

-Tú solo dilo.

-Déjame, Arthur. – Merlín ya se estaba hartando de aquello. Ya no quería saber más nada. Esta situación era verdaderamente extraña para él.

En ese momento, Gwaine apareció corriendo con su capa ondeándole detrás.

-¡Arthur! – gritó.

Lo tomo por la espalda, tratando de separarlo de Merlín, pero Arthur se resistía. No iba a dejarlo.

-Vamos, Merlín, solo dilo.

Gwaine consiguió despegar las manos de los hombros, pero, obviamente, el Rey tenía más fuerza que él, por lo que de un solo movimiento, se lo quitó de encima, y volvió a acercarse a su amigo perdido, quien exclamo con miedo:

-¡No te me acerques!

Arthur se quedó en la mitad del camino, aunque un poco cerca de Merlín.

-Di que no me recuerdas. – susurro, y sintió la mirada de Gwaine clavada en él.

Merlín fijo sus ojos azules en los suyos, y lentamente, murmuro:

-No te recuerdo, y por el momento, dudo que quiera hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la demora.**

Sintió la mano de Gwaine apretándole el hombro, mientras que él seguía mirándolo tristemente, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Podía notar el nerviosismo de Merlín. Podía notar lo incomodo que estaba, sabiendo que él era la única causa por la que estaba así.

Lentamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y Merlín se despegó de la pared, inhalando profundamente. Mientras, Gwaine los miraba, confundido.

-¿En verdad piensas eso? – susurró Arthur, con la voz conmocionada.

El mago no respondió, y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Gwaine, inclino la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a su Rey.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su leal caballero le haga hablar.

-¿Arthur?

-Merlín ha perdido la memoria. – dijo sin más. ¿Para qué comenzare a mentir nuevamente? Era mejor que, al menos, un amigo cargue también con eso.

-Se sentía de maravillas cuando llegaron, ¿no es así?

Arthur asintió.

-¿Por qué no os dijiste, Sire? – en su voz, una cierta tristeza y dolor asomo.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-No quería preocuparos. Bastante tengo yo ya sabiéndolo.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? – inquirió.

-Gaius. – hizo una pausa y pensó en contarle todo, desde la herida hasta el druida que lo salvo. – Gwaine…hay algo más. – dijo en un susurró.

-¿Piensas contármelo?

Una ráfaga de viento les despeino el cabello, y les calo hasta los huesos. Aquel era una primera señal en que el invierno se estaba acercando.

-Por ahora, no. – contesto, al cabo de un rato.

Gwaine lo miro atentamente, y sonriendo débilmente, palmeo el hombro de su Rey y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Pero antes, le informo:

-Sí no quieres que hable con nadie, lo haré. El secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Arthur le hubiese contestado, pero siguió observando el pasillo por donde se había retirado su viejo amigo. Lo había arruinado todo. Lo sabía. Sabía que Merlín lo odiaba mucho más de lo que él se odio a si mismo cuando pensó que no podía salvarlo.

Dioses, esto era un infierno. Se había descontrolado, y la situación se le había ido de las manos. Y ahora, ¿cómo iba a hacer para que el morocho recupere su confianza? ¿Cómo iba a ser para que volviera a hacer el mismo?

Sólo había una solución: era hora de acudir a la magia.

Merlín llego a los aposentos del viejo hecho una furia, y ni bien entró, se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a armar su mochila y marcharse.

¿Qué le pasaba al Rey? Y mucho peor, ¿qué le pasaba a él?

Esa no era su forma de actuar, él siempre había sido tolerante, comprensible y bondadoso. Sabía que el Rey estaba pasando por un momento no muy bueno, por lo que tendría que haberlo tratado mejor, pero no pudo.

¿Por qué? Simple: el Rey podía sacarlo de sus estribos al instante.

Sintió la presencia de Gaius en su espalda, pero eso no impidió que dejara su trabajo.

-Merlín, ¿está todo bien?

-No, no lo está. – contesto a instante que se daba la vuelta para verlo.

El viejo pudo ver la mochila, pero no se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que de un momento a otro, su aprendiz iba a decidir marcharse. ¿Cómo, sino, él iba a soportar todo lo que soportaba antes?

-Merlín, escucha…

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? – pregunto interrumpiendo. No quería que le cuente nuevamente toda la historia de que no podía decirle todo al instante, de que sería mejor que recuerde por sí solo, que Arthur y él eran amigos inseparables…

Para Merlín, todo aquello ya se estaba tornando en puras mentiras.

-Merlín, hay un propósito por el cual seas el sirviente del Rey. – Dijo Gaius decidido, tenía que evitar que Merlín se marchara.

-Sí, y lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? – Eso no se lo esperaba. Sí sabía, ¿Por qué se iba a marchar?

-El propósito es que he sido muy idiota; ese es el propósito.

Y dándole nuevamente la espalda, continuo cargando con las pocas camisas que poseía. Lo tenía decidido, iba a marcharse, iba a irse nuevamente con su madre, donde estaba su verdadero hogar.

Pero Gaius no se iba a dar por vencido. Aquel, claramente, no era el propósito.

-Tu destino esta aliado con el de Arthur, Merlín. El propósito de que llegues a un Reino donde la magia está prohibida es simple: revertir esa vieja y estúpida ley. Siempre fue tu destino, Kilgharrah mismo te lo dijo.

Merlín cerró la mochila y ató los nudos fuertemente, escuchando apenas lo que le estaba relatando su antiguo maestro.

-Merlín escucha atentamente. – el viejo se acercó al mago, apoyando una mano en su hombro. – No puedes marcharte. Mucha gente desea la muerte del Rey, pero, al igual que ellos, otra cree que él será el que devuelva la libertad de la magia en Camelot. Y esa es tu misión: ayudarlo.

-Ni siquiera sabe que yo tengo magia. Y sí él es el indicado, ¿Por qué me he callado todos estos años? Tranquilamente puedo ir y demostrarle lo que soy; y luego veremos que hace con ello. – murmuro en un tono frío y despectivo.

Gaius alzo su ceja, como habitualmente hacía. Sus temores, lamentablemente, se estaban volviendo realidad: el Merlín que él conocía seguramente no hubiera icho eso; sabría que la situación era peligrosa para hacerlo, y hubiese pensado dos veces antes de hablarle así.

Sólo había una forma de comprobar que Morgana no había alterado más que sus recuerdos.

-Merlín, mírame.

El mago obedeció sin importancia.

Gaius agarro la mandíbula del chico e hizo alzarle la cabeza, para que el sol le pegue en los ojos y pueda observarlos. El iris estaba bien, seguía manteniendo su color azul. Susurró unas palabras, que se convirtieron en ojos amarillos en el rostro de Gaius, y espero. Y, gracias al cielo, el iris de Merlín seguía intacto.

Soltó la mano de la mandíbula y sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto Merlín, desconfiado. ¿Gaius practicaba la magia, y nunca se lo había dicho?

-Comprobé sí Morgana estaba manipulándote, pero según observo sólo eres un niño asustado y caprichoso, enfadado por no recordar.

-Eso no fue gracioso.

El médico suspiro. Convencerlo iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía.

-¿No quieres poner la magia en libertad nuevamente?

Merlín lo pensó, y al cabo de unos minutos, dijo:

-Sí no pude hacerlo cuando tenía mi memoria sana, ¿Qué va a lograr ahora que lo haga? Además, aquel destino era para el Merlín que tenía su memoria, no para este que la ha perdido.

-El destino nunca cambia.

-No, sólo empeora. Y cada minuto que estoy aquí, me voy sintiendo cada vez más y más como un animal atrapado en una jaula.

-Es tu destino. – insistió Gaius.

-Era, querrás decir. Gaius, esto no es para mí. No puedo ayudar a alguien que me humilla y odia mi estupidez, que claramente no poseo. Sí sólo supiese que le he salvado el trasero muchas veces, como dices tú…

-Algún día lo sabrá. – prometió Gaius, aunque no sabía si eso era verdad. Pero Merlín no era tonto, ¿Por qué estar cautivo en un reino, cuando podía ser libre y practicar toda la magia que se le antojase? ¿Por qué estar al lado de alguien que no recordaba, y que por lo que empezaba a sentir, odiaba?

-Partiré mañana por la tarde. – informó. Sabía que era mejor partir por la mañana, pero se quería tomar aquellas horas para despedirse de todos, aunque no recordaba a nadie. Quería tomarse el tiempo de despedirse de Arthur, y darle los motivos por los que se iba.

-El invierno empieza mañana. – informo Gaius, tristemente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. – Será mejor que lleves abrigo y muchas provisiones.

Merlín le sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Sabía que usted me entendería.

El viejo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero cuando se dio vuelta para marcharse, la borro por completo.

Arthur había circulado el bosque más de cuatro veces, y en eso, no había rastro de que el druida lo hubiese visitado.

Maldición, ¿y si el druida lo había engañado? ¿Y si en verdad él era el responsable de que Merlín haya perdido la memoria?

No, eso era una locura. Él confiaba en el druida, sabía que no le quedaba opción. Pero si él estaba mintiendo….

Un silbido penetrante recorrió las hojas tiradas del bosque, esparcidas por los fuertes vientos que provenían de todas direcciones.

-¿Quién va? – pregunto, cubriéndose la vista.

-Arthur Pendragon. – llamo una voz, que reconocería en cualquier lugar: la del viejo.

Espoleo su caballo en dirección norte, persiguiendo el silbido. Unos fuertes vientos no iban a impedir encontrar con él.

-¿Dónde estáis? – imploro. Llego al lugar rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie. Estaba solo, engañado por su imaginación. O eso hubiese creído, sí el viejo no se le hubiera aparecido mágicamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. – informo, antes de que el Rey pudiera abrir la boca. – Tengo malas noticias: el hechizo pasara debido un tiempo, no hay cura más que el mismo tiempo.

Arthur sintió un alivio invadiéndole todo el cuerpo. ¿Mala noticia? Aquello no era una mala noticia.

-¿Eso es todo? – pregunto, sarcástico. ¿De verdad que eso era malo?

Sintió la mirada del viejo consumiéndolo.

-No lo pierdas de vista. – agregó, sombrío. – Sí Morgana le ha borrado la memoria con un hechizo que solo se cura con el tiempo, fue para conseguir beneficio.

-¿Y cómo iría Morgana a conseguir beneficio?

-Secuestrándolo, y convenciéndolo de que se una a él. ¿Qué mejor aliado que un sirviente sin memoria, humillado por su Rey? El plan es lógico, Mi Lord, y me apena que no se haya dado cuenta. Pero esa es la verdad: lo quiere solo como su títere.

Oh, eso sí que era una mala noticia. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Sí Merlín nunca se iba, nada malo pasaría, ¿verdad? Morgana no podía entrar en Camelot.

-Nada pasara sí Merlín no se marcha.

-¿Y usted está seguro de que no lo ha pensado? A cómo vi que lo tratabas con anterioridad, diría que si lo has tratado así sin que recuerde nada, a estas alturas estaría dispuesto con placer a traicionarlo.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula, disgustado. Eso ya lo sabía, por la manera como lo había tratado y mirado su amigo, sabía que lo odiaba. Y ahora sabía que podía marcharse en cualquier momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto, acomodándose mejor para partir inmediatamente.

-Depende de cuán grande sea el deseo de recordar.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente. No quería perder un minuto más.

Cuando traspaso la puerta de su Reino, muchos caballeros le preguntaron si algo había ocurrido, pero no contestó a ninguna pregunta. Se dirigía rápidamente al aposento de Gaius.

Al llegar, no se molestó en tocar la puerta: entro directamente.

-¡MERLÍN! – grito, haciéndole acordar a los momentos de desesperación que le agarraba cuando su criado no aparecía para ayudarlo.

Y Merlín apareció de la nada, contestándole suavemente:

-¿Qué os pasa, Sire?

Arthur sintió unas ganas descontrolarles de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo en su lugar, observándolo detenidamente.

Merlín comenzó a sentirse incomodo, por lo que pregunto con desconfianza:

-¿Se siente bien?

Arthur sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé ni lo que siento, Merlín.

El morocho se quedó callado, sin saber que decir y hacer, salvo seguir respirando y desviar la mirada de la del rubio. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Así no se miraban los Reyes y criados…así no se miraban dos hombres, y punto.

-¿Quiere que le diga a Gaius sobre algo?

Arthur negó con la cabeza, sin sacar su mirada de él. Bueno, está bien, esto ya era demasiado.

Merlín le sonrió incómodamente y dio media vuelta, para encerrase en la habitación. Pero antes, agregó:

-¿Has hablado con el druida?

Esta vez, el Rey retiro su mirada de Merlín, sin saber que contestarle. Sí se lo decía, ¿cambiaba algo? Porque, si en verdad lo deseaba, ya se tendría que haber resuelto todo ese problema.

Espera, ¿y si Merlín no quería recordar? ¿Y sí Merlín se quería quedar sin aquellos recuerdos?

-¿Sire? – llamo Merlín.

Arthur levanto la mirada, y mintió:

-No ha aparecido.

Y dando media vuelta, volvió a sus aposentos.

En el camino, se cruzó con Gwaine, quien lo retuvo para preguntarle si había algún cambio, pero tristemente, Arthur le informaba que todo seguía igual.

O peor.

Al entrar en su habitación, la encontró desértica, como de costumbre desde que Merlín se había marchado. Y, cansado y harto de todo, se metió en la cama.

La noche había caído sobre Camelot, y con ella, adelantado, el invierno.

Las mantas y el fuego no servían para mantener el frio alejado; parecía como si este se infiltraba por cualquier hueco que encontraba, y se calaba hasta los huesos, haciendo despertar a cada rato al Rey.

-Maldición. – murmuraba.

En una primera vez, prendió el fuego por sí mismo, sabiendo de antemano como hacerlo. Pero, pasada una hora, volvió a despertarse, con el mismo frío que antes.

Añadió una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro mantas en su cama, compadeciendo a los que no tenían más que una.

Volvió a pararse para buscar otra, pero en su baúl y armario ya no quedaban más. ¡Cierto! Las había mandado a otra habitación cuando había empezado el otoño.

Frustrado por no poder dormir, agarro una camisa, una chaleco de cuero, y una capa de pieles y salió en busca de ora manta.

Los pasillos estaban más helados que su propia habitación, y cuando pasaba frente a los guardias, pensó que al volver les iba a proporcionar alguna que otra sabana, ya que el pequeño fuego que habían hecho no les alcanzaba.

Sabía que para ir a buscar la manta, tenía que pasar por los aposentos de Gaius, y eso implicaba también pasar por donde estaba durmiendo Merlín…

Se le ocurrió parar y tocar la puerta, pero ¿para qué? Solo el antiguo Merlín le abriría y lo dejaría pasar a su habitación, el "nuevo" solo le cerraría la puerta en la cara, y con razón.

Suspiro y se caló más la capa, y cuando paso, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad: de debajo de la puerta, por el hueco, se filtraba la luz de un fuego.

Arthur se quedó parado como un idiota frente a la puerta, pero cuando recordó que era en vano, volvió a caminar, cuando alguien a sus espaldas dijo:

-¿Sire?

Era Merlín, su voz y su formalidad nueva era inconfundible.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin estar seguro sí aquello era lo correcto o no.

-¿Qué haces levantado? – inquirió. Merlín alzo las cejas.

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo.

Arthur asintió y sonrió: esa respuesta era digna de él.

-Voy en busca de otra manta. – Y pronto se percató de la vestimenta que llevaba su amigo: la de siempre. - ¿Qué haces que no estas abrigado? – le reprocho, sacándose la capa y poniéndosela en los hombros.

Merlín pareció avergonzado.

-No puedo dormir. – se acomodó la capa, y agradeció con un gesto.

Arthur cambio el peso hacia su otra pierna. Esto era incómodo.

-¿Pesadillas o recuerdos? – preguntó.

Merlín lo miro tristemente.

-¿Quiere entrar? – Abrió la puerta, remarcando la invitación.

El Rey lo miro durante unos cuantos minutos, pero sabiendo que si esperaba más, toda la habitación se congelaría, entro rápidamente.

Al cerrar, se encontró con que Gaius dormía con unas cuantas pieles y mantas encima de sí. Y reconoció que una era de su sirviente.

-La necesita más que yo, ¿no crees? – dijo Merlín, cuando se percató de que Arthur estaba mirando aquel gesto con bondad. Eso sí que era una acción de su antiguo amigo.

Sonrió al recodar.

-Algunas acciones tuyas no cambian, Merlín. – murmuro.

El mago lo miro atentamente, para luego reírse con complicidad. Al menos, había conservado algo que su Rey conocía.

-¿Quiere algo? Iba a prepararme algo caliente.

_Quiero tantas cosas. – _pensó con angustia. Pero no podía decirle aquello.

-Sí, un té de hierbas. – respondió, sentándose frente al fuego. - ¿Te ayudo?

Merlín volvió a reír bajito.

-¿Ayudarme? Supongo que causara más problemas que cualquier otra cosa.

Arthur se quedó callado, sorpresivo. Bien, esto era raro. Primero, ¿invitarlo a entrar, y luego bromeando con él? ¿Y no estaba ofendido como antes?

-Merlín, ¿qué has recordado?. – era lo único que se le ocurría. De seguro, algún recuerdo había acudido a su mente.

El mago depósito los vasos delante suyo, y cuando Arthur agarro el suyo, noto como Merlín lo miraba impasible.

-Te sentiste fatal al saber que no podías salvarme, ¿Verdad? – pregunto, de pronto.

Arthur sostuvo a medio camino el vaso. Con que….se había acordado de aquello.

-Sí. – se limitó a responder.

-¿Bromee todo el camino hasta la cueva?

Volvió a responder con un sí apenas audible. Y sí…¿ se había acordado de lo que había pasado dentro de ella? Eso sería vergonzoso y humillante.

-¿Y una vez allí, trataste de parar el dolor, verdad?

-Sólo lo empeore. – agrego rápidamente. Había querido decirle eso desde hacía unos cuantos días. Había querido decirle que lo lamentaba, que ese no era su propósito. Había querido decirle tantas cosas.

La voz de Merlín seguía siendo firme y clara, pero cuando hizo la última pregunta, noto que se estaba quebrando por el llanto:

-¿Qué pasó allí?

Arthur levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules, acostumbrado a ver, que lo miraban llorosos. Otro rasgo más del antiguo Merlín que conocía.

-No pude salvarte. – susurró.

-No te hablo de la herida; te hablo de nuestra relación.

Arthur hizo silencio, y volvió a depositar el vaso en el suelo. No iba a contárselo, no podía. Y no era por su orgullo, sino, por la salud de su amigo.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Y aquel comentario fue el que hizo que Arthur se levanta bruscamente, con la intención de abandonar la habitación e irse a su cama nuevamente. Pero Merlín fue más rápido, por lo que agarro su muñeca.

-Necesito saber, por favor.

-No, no necesitas. Estas mejor sin los recuerdos. – mintió, para poder escapar, mintió, para tratar de aliviar todo su dolor.

-Mientes. – las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por las mejillas. – Arthur, ¡por favor!

No podía, no, no y no. Simplemente, no podía decirle que se habían besado. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Agarro el picaporte entre sus manos, y tiro de él, para irse rápidamente, sin antes decir:

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, pero no hagas que yo recuerde. Por favor, pide cualquier cosa menos eso.

Y salió.

A la mañana siguiente, Merlín seguía con la idea de marcharse. Y más con lo que había pasado. Necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo. Necesitaba poder recordar tranquilo, sin saber que tendría que ver a Arthur sin recordarlo.

Agarro la mochila lentamente, y sin hacer mucho ruido, se despidió del viejo, que aún dormitaba. No iba a poder hacerlo mientras estuviese consiente. Por eso se había despedido mientras dormía.

Recorrió los pasillos por última vez, sin recordar también.

Sabía que aquella mañana, el Rey se encontraba en el salón principal, reunido con sus caballeros, una opción ideal para decirle adiós.

Sintió las piernas más pesadas, y cuando se paró delante de la puerta, la abrió sin vacilar. No había marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirse ahora.

Cuando su presencia se hizo notoria, Arthur dejo de hablar, y lo miro, expectante, como un Rey lo hace.

-¿Merlín? – pregunto, para que hable.

Sintió las miradas de todos los presentes clavadas en él.

-Vengo a avisarle de que parto hacia mi hogar. – dijo sin más, en un murmuro, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitía.

-¿De qué hablas, Merlín? Tu hogar es este. - le respondió Arthur, sorprendido y asustado.

Merlín contuvo el aliento, y sintiendo el latir fuertemente de su corazón, volvió a susurrar:

-Abandonare Camelot.

**Acuérdense, ¡Dejen sus reviews, que siempre me hacen feliz ****! Acepto criticas también. Cualquier duda o algo que no les guste, díganme, que todo sirve.**


	4. Chapter 4

En la sala, reinó el silencio. Todos miraban atentamente a Arthur y a Merlín, sin comprender porque ahora su sirviente deseaba marcharse. Claro, nadie comprendía, nadie excepto Gwaine, que lo que menos se había esperado era que quisiera abandonar Camelot.

Arthur sabía que su cara estaba pálida, sin rasgo alguno. ¿Irse? No podía, claro que no…. Era peligroso. Morgana estaba deseando que eso pase, ¿no se daba cuenta Merlín? No, claro que no, idiota. Sí ha perdido la memoria y ni siquiera recuerda quien es Morgana.

Se paró dubitativo, y mirando a todos los presentes, dijo con voz clara:

-El debate se suspende por el momento, les informaré en cuanto sea.

La habitación se llenó de murmullos, y pudo sentir la mirada asesina de su tío.

-Sire, es de máxima importancia…. – empezó, pero lo callo al instante.

-Me necesitan en otro lado. – comenzó a despedirse, y caminando para donde seguía Merlín congelado en su lugar, llamó a sus espaldas. - ¡Gaius!

El viejo se encontraba allí a petición de él, necesitaba el consejo de un viejo amigo de Camelot.

-Enseguida. – respondió.

Gaius no sabía que era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de su aprendiz. El otro día lo había dicho, sí, pero solo pensó que era por el momento que estaba pasando. No había pensado que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

Su destino era estar junto a él, bien lo sabían ambos, pero al parecer, aquello ya no le interesaba al joven mago. ¿Acaso sabía Arthur que su amigo se estaba exponiendo a un grave peligro? Sí, claro que sabía. Él mismo le había dicho esta mañana que se había encontrado con el druida la noche anterior, y que le había dicho que Morgana tenía un propósito: hacer que Merlín se uniera a ella, ya que, de esta forma, Arthur perdería a un gran amigo, y estaría con la guardia baja.

Entonces, ¿lo iba a dejar marcharse? No, él no lo creía cierto.

Mientras traspasaba el salón con las miradas en su espalda, Arthur había agarrado, sin delicadeza, a Merlín por el brazo. Y lo empujaba fuera de la habitación. El morocho no decía nada, solo caminaba, como hacía antes.

Cuando estuvieron los tres en un cuarto pequeño, Arthur comenzó a hablar:

-¿Qué te ha hecho tomar esa decisión? – preguntó, inseguro.

Merlín tomo aire nuevamente.

-Necesito tiempo, y espacio, para pensar en todo lo que me sucede, Sire.

-Lo tienes aquí. – farfullo Arthur, desesperado.

-No, no lo tengo. Y no puedo soportar los recuerdos que acuden a mi mente, ni tampoco estar aquí, sabiendo que tenía una vida, que ahora no recuerdo.

-Merlín – dijo más calmado Gaius que Arthur – Afuera te expones a un peligro inimaginable. Alguien te tendió una trampa…

-Morgana, ¿no es así? – adivino el muchacho, sabiéndolo claramente.

-Es una hechicera muy poderosa, Merlín. Y su propósito es clave, junto con lo que tú estás haciendo. Es justo lo que ella planeo qué harías.

-¿Irme? – pregunto, confuso. ¿Él estaba siendo un títere? ¿Una pieza más en el tablero?

-Sí, irte. Ella quiere encontrarte solo y desprotegido, así será más fácil convencerte.

-¿Convencerme de qué?

Arthur suspiro. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta?

-De que te alíes a su lado, Merlín. Quiere destruirme, tomar Camelot, y ¿qué mejor oportunidad de hacerlo que teniéndote a su lado? – explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Merlín pensó en aquello. Todo lo que decía tenía lógica, menos una cosa: nunca iba a aliarse al lado del Mal. Sin saber porque, él sabía que nunca iba a traicionar la confianza de su Rey. Sí la visión que había tenido de la cueva era verdad, y su amigo no había querido decirle nada….Un vínculo muy especial los unía, y él no pensaba romperlo con una estupidez semejante.

-Es ilógico. – dijo al final. - ¿Cómo sabrá ella a donde me dirijo?

-Partes a tu casa, es muy fácil descubrirlo. – comento Arthur con mala cara.

-Sire, no puedo quedarme. Necesito mi hogar. Necesito pensar con claridad. Necesito…. – volvió a tomar aire nuevamente. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle aquello?

-¿Qué necesitas, Merlín? – pregunto más calmado, acercándose a él.

No, no, no. Qué no se acerque. No después de recordar lo de la cueva…

La cueva, la cueva. ¿Por qué siempre relacionaba todo con la cueva? ¿Por qué siempre se acordaba de sus últimos momentos con Arthur? ¿Por qué no podía decirle, con confianza y seguridad, que había recordado que se habían besado?

¿Aquello era lo que hacían Rey y sirviente? ¿Aquello hacían dos hombres? Bien sabía que no, pero… ¿por qué tenía una extraña sensación dentro suyo, cuando se acercaba el rubio? Eso…eso no era normal. Le molestaba mucho su forma de ser con él, pero cuando estaban solos, cuando se mostraba más calmado y dulce…cuando se mostraba más humano…algo dentro suyo se encendía. Algo dentro de su cabeza le hacía recordar momentos íntimos, le hacía recordar que, a pesar de cómo se trataban, sabía que ambos se querían. Y eso era lo extraño. Lo que no quería que pase.

Merlín dio tres pasos para atrás cuando el rubio se le acerco, y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, el Rey paro, con la cara enormemente entristecida.

-Merlín, ¿Qué necesitas? – volvió a preguntar.

El mago negó con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas. No iba a volver a llorar, no cómo ayer.

-Irme. – susurro, seguro. Sabía que aquello le iba a doler a su Rey, pero era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Irse.

Arthur tomo aire, y luego de mirarse largo rato con Gaius, le informo a Merlín:

-Hare que preparen los caballos. Te escoltaré hasta Ealdor.

Merlín abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En verdad iba a acompañarlo?

-Sire…

-¿Crees que voy a dejarte solo? Allá afuera hay cosas que tú no puedes enfrentarte solo, y dudo mucho que llegues a tu hogar de una sola pieza, contando con tu estupidez incluida.

A pesar del insulto que le dijo, Merlín le sonrió, haciendo que Arthur le devolviera la sonrisa.

Gaius, en cambio, ya había soltado una carcajada.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. – murmuro, mirándolos a ambos fijamente.

Rey y sirviente intercambiaron una mirada, cargada de muchas emociones; y luego de eso, se sumaron a la risa del viejo.

A su tío no le gustó mucho la noticia de que partía por cinco días. Dos días de viaje, uno para despedirse, y otros dos de regreso.

-Es mi amigo. – volvió a insistirle Arthur.

-Es tu sirviente. – reconoció por octava vez Agravaine, mientras que ayudaba al Rey a ponerse la cota de malla. Arthur se sentía incómodo con el modo que tenía de vestirlo su tío, por lo que prefería mil veces más a Merlín; pero no dijo nada, dejo que su querido familiar siguiera criticando su decisión.

A la novena vez que se quejó, Arthur no aguanto más.

-No es mi culpa que no tengas a nadie por quien dar la vida, tío.

Y dejándolo sorpresivo en la habitación, con las palabras en la boca, se marchó para reunirse con los caballeros.

Sir Leon, Percival, Elyan y Gwaine habían decidido marcharse con él, sin saber porque Merlín abandonaba Camelot. Aunque él ya sabía, que cuando estuvieran solos en el bosque, los curiosos ya le iban a preguntar.

Al bajar al patio central para reunirse con sus compañeros, se encontró solo, con los caballos en frente suyo y a Gwaine arreglando las cosas.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-Con Merlín. – respondió Gwaine, con voz aburrida, muy raro de parte de él.

-¿Con Merlín? ¿Por qué están con Merlín?

-Al parecer, sabiendo que tú no ibas a contarles gran cosa, fueron en busca de Gaius a pedirle explicaciones.

Gwaine dejo de atar las provisiones al caballo y se volteó para verlo. Su mirada era triste, y sus labios estaban fruncidos.

Arthur no pudo descubrir que era lo que quería decirle con la mirada por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Gwaine se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo os pregunto a ti, Arthur. – esta vez, dejo de lado la formalidad, y se dirigió a él como un amigo. - ¿Qué le paso a Merlín?

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que hacerle recordar el mal momento que había pasado? ¿Es que acaso no podían preguntárselo más tarde?

Arthur miro a otro lado cuando murmuro:

-Fue herido gravemente por un ladrón, y cuando llegue a su lado, no había nada por hacer. Trate de parar la hemorragia y limpiarle la herida, pero solo lo empeore. – agacho la cabeza y tomo unos minutos de aire. – Cuando pensé que iba a morir, un druida apareció, y conjurando un hechizo, lo salvó. Primero pensé que lo había matado, pero no fue así; y cuando me arrodille a su lado, él….simplemente no me recordaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, Arthur mirando la puerta del palacio que acaba de abrirse y por ella había aparecido Merlín, mientras que Gwaine lo miraba a él.

-Lo lamento, Arthur. – susurro al final. Poso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente, en señal de apoyo.

-Ellos ya sabrán. – se limitó a responder.

-Estoy seguro que Gaius les ha dicho que no comenten nada frente a ti, para no hurgar en tu dolor.

Arthur giro la cabeza y lo miro con desprecio fingido.

-Ya me los has recordado tú. – Y ambos rompieron a reír.

Cuando llegaron los caballeros, miraron a Arthur con lastima y compasión, pero nadie abrió la boca, y nadie pregunto nada. Solo miradas, y silencios incomodos.

Merlín se acercó al Rey

-Sire, no es necesario que hagáis esto. Tienes asuntos más urgentes que atender… - Otra vez con el Sire, otra vez con la formalidad.

-Uno de los principales códigos de los caballeros es ayudarse entre todos, Merlín. – explicó Arthur.

-Yo no soy un caballero. – reconoció el muchacho.

-Se aplica entre hombres también, Merlín. – Arthur trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos, porque si lo haría, descubriría –otra vez- que su sirviente no lo miraba como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido? – pregunto, entre media risa.

-¿Cumplido?

-Quiero decir, el hecho de que me has llamado hombre.

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Al menos, Merlín comenzaba a mostrarse un poco más…carismático y amable hacia él.

-Bueno, sí es así, entonces debería retractarme y decir que se aplica a otras relaciones. – dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Merlín estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como en los viejos tiempos. - ¿De amigo a amigo? – pregunto, inseguro.

Pronto, al morocho se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Y a algo más que amigos? ¿También se lo aplica? – Una indirecta bien directa, hubiese querido acotar seguramente Gwaine, si lo hubiese escuchado.

Arthur se quedó sorprendido ante aquella acusación. Con qué…Merlín había recordado seguramente _aquella situación. _Bien, al menos no tendría que contársela.

-Escucha Merlín, sea lo que sea que hayas recordado, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – respondió, dado por terminado el tema y subiéndose al caballo.

Pero no, el morocho no iba a terminar ahora.

-¿Es verdad? ¿No es mi imaginación? – inquirió, intrigado.

-¿Cambia las cosas el saberlo? – quiso saber, sin mirarlo a la cara. Merlín estaba a la altura de las piernas, y el caballo ya amenazaba con partir.

-Mucho. Cambia mucho. – le susurro el morocho.

Los demás caballeros ya estaban acomodados en los caballos, observando la escena en silencio. Todos sabían, con lujo de detalles, lo que había ocurrido. Pero nadie iba a hablar; no delante de Merlín. Iban a esperar a encontrar un momento a solas, y a pedirle explicaciones a su rey. Respetaban su decisión de no contarles nada, pero querían saber porque. Al fin y al cabo, Merlín era su amigo, y no haberle contado desde la primera instancia los había enojado.

Arthur bajo la vista a los ojos celestes de su amigo, y rogando no arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir, le murmuró:

-Es verdad.

Espoleo su caballo, y se dirigió a la salida, volviendo a evitar tener contacto visual.

Durante el largo trayecto, nadie, increíblemente, había vuelto a decir palabra. Se limitaban a hacerse las señas necesarias para dirigirse todos al mismo lugar, y nunca cambiar el ritmo: rápido era la mejor definición que se les podía dar.

Arthur iba a la cabeza, seguido por Gwaine, quien no dejaba de mostrarse dispuesto a preguntarle algo, pero siempre terminaba callándose.

Habían partido entrando el mediodía, y ya era casi de noche. Toda la tarde andando bajo el penetrante sol, los había hecho cansarse. Sentían los músculos de las piernas adormilados, sin remarcar la vista, que les ardía a horrores por no dejar de fijarse por donde pisaban, y sin reducir la marcha.

Al parecer, Arthur estaba dispuesto a cansarlos así no decían nada luego.

Era un buen plan, que estaba funcionando a la perfección. Pero, como siempre sucede cuando algo marcha según lo planeado, algo malo tenía que pasar.

Estaban cruzando un desfiladero, cuando de pronto, el caballo que cargaba a Leon piso una roca floja y se resbalo, haciendo caer al caballero. Todos ayudaron a cargarlo nuevamente y evitar que cayera al vacío. Todos, incluso Merlín.

El caballero se salvó, pero el caballo… No corrió la misma suerte. A partir de ahora, Leon iba montado detrás de Gwaine.

Siguieron con paso lento durante toda la noche, y cuando Arthur descubrió que ya no podían seguir más, ordeno parar.

-Acamparemos aquí. Haremos un fuego para mantenernos calientes, pero no tan ostentoso para llamar la atención. El fuego trae espías, y los espías, la muerte.

Todos se miraron sin decir nada, y pronto comenzaron a buscar maderas. Merlín, por cuenta propia, insistió en darle de comer a los caballos y mantenerlos en su sitio. Al menos, aquella tarea le gustaba.

Arthur trataba de evitar contacto físico y no mirarlo, y cuando podía, también de hablarle lo necesario. Cosas como para "Merlín, alcánzame eso, ¿puedes?", o , "Merlín, ¿está todo bien?" Pero nada más. Mientras más rápido terminara toda esta locura, más rápido dejarían de sufrir.

Arthur sabía que dejarlo partir era mala idea, y fue por eso mismo que decidió acompañarlo él mismo. Confiaba en sus caballeros, pero quería tener al tanto toda la situación, y quien mejor que para protegerlo que él. Daria su vida por Merlín.

Cuando su olvidado amigo termino con la tarea, se paró en medio del círculo, observando a sus compañeros. El que se llamaba Gwaine – y el que era más amigo- estaba encendiendo el fuego. Percival – el fortachón – estaba sacando las cosas para preparar la comida, Leon – el más viejo caballero entre los presentes – estaba conversando con Elyan – el hermano de Guinevere -, y mientras, Arthur, estaba sacándole filo a su espada, concentrado y pensando mirando fijamente la hoguera, que pronto comenzó a florecer.

Merlín se sintió un completo inútil, y sin saber qué hacer y qué decir, prefirió echarse a dormir.

Al notar esto, todos los caballeros le preguntaron a la par:

-Merlín, ¿os sientes bien?

Merlín se excusó diciendo que solo estaba cansado mentalmente, y prefería tener la mente en blanco. Aquello los tranquilizó, hasta que Merlín pudo escuchar como todos dejaban de hacer sus cosas y, seguramente, estaban clavando la vista en Arthur.

Pasada una hora, aproximadamente, en donde Merlín fingió leves ronquidos en señal de estar dormido, escucho el filo de la espada caer.

Bien, al menos, Arthur sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Quién empieza? – preguntó obviamente.

Merlín quería darse la vuelta para ver sus expresiones, pero se contuvo. Se tenía que satisfacer solamente escuchando.

-¿Por qué no nos dijisteis? – Era la voz de Sir Leon, contorsionada por el enfado, y mezclada con la tristeza.

El morocho pudo imaginar a Arthur encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quería que se preocuparan.

-¿Y tenías que cargar vos con todo, verdad? Teníais que demostrar que eras… - Gwaine estaba enfadado, y no hizo ademán de ocultarlo. Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Arthur.

-¿Qué tenía que demostrar? Dime, Gwaine, ¿Qué crees que tenía que demostrar?

Aquellas palabras las dijo con furia, cómo si hubiese querido decirlo desde antemano. Todos se callaron, pero Gwaine se atrevió a seguir:

-Que eras fuerte y capaz de llevarlo solo. – concluyó.

¿Fuerte? ¿De verdad? Sí hubiese sabido por todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días….no diría lo mismo.

-¿Queréis que os diga la verdad? Descubrí que no soy fuerte, y que no soy capaz de hacer esto solo. – Ya está, lo había dicho: se había confesado con ellos.

Pero a ninguno lo sorprendió, sino que Sir león dejo escapar una leve risita.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de eso, Arthur, pero nuestra pregunta es ¿Por qué no nos has dicho? Es nuestro amigo, después de todo.

-Se los he dicho: no quería que sufrieran.

Un suspiro se escuchó.

-Eso es lo que menos importa – intervino Elyan . – Lo más importante es porque Morgana ha hecho esto.

-¿No es obvio? – pregunto Arthur. – Quiere Camelot, y piensa conseguirlo de cualquier manera.

-Pero ¿Por qué querer a Merlín? ¿Qué le puede conseguir él a ella? – pregunto Percival.

Merlín se despabilo del sueño que lo estaba arrastrando y agudizo el oído.

-¿No te das cuenta? – le respondió Gwaine.

Todos guardaron silencio, pensando. Aunque había algunos que ya sabían la respuesta. Después de algunos minutos, Gwaine dijo sombríamente:

-Porque todos saben que una traición proveniente de un gran amigo, es, a veces, la mejor arma para atacar.

Eso no le cayó tan en gracia a Merlín. ¿De verdad creían aquellos que él podía ser capaz de aliarse con un monstro como parecía ser Morgana? Merlín nunca lo traicionaría. Oh, bueno, al menos, una parte de él pensaba así.

-Estamos hablando de Merlín. – murmuro Leon, como si quisiera decirles de una forma menos chocante que él nunca haría algo así.

-El Merlín que conocíamos ya no está, Leon. Ese es el problema. – Arthur respondió sin pensar. Tenía que decir aquello de una buena vez por todas. No lo podía callar más; porque, al fin y al cabo, era verdad. Morgana estaba saliendo victoriosa.

-Podemos recuperarlo. – sugirió Percival.

-¿Sí, y cómo? – quiso saber Arthur. Sí alguien tenía la respuesta a aquello, pues, que la diera.

-No lo sé…. – suspiró y volvió a hablar. – De todas maneras, ¿no lo veis? Merlín nunca os traicionaría.

-¿Por qué no? Sí después de todo, él me odia.- susurró triste y roncamente el Rey. Confesar que su amigo lo odiaba había sido más difícil de lo que él creía. Y sobre todo, lo volvía más difícil, el hecho de que era verdad.

Nadie volvió a hablar. Merlín estaba muy concentrado en lo que acababa de decir el rubio. ¿En verdad era cierto aquello? Él sabía que…. No le caía muy en gracia, no antes de recordar algunas cosas…. Luego de lo de la cueva, todo había cambiado para él. Pero, ¿Cómo decírselo?

-No te odia. – volvió a hablar Gwaine.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Vamos Arthur, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta! Merlín os ha informado de su partida, Merlín tranquilamente podía haberse marchado en cuanto se le diera la gana, Merlín tranquilamente podría haber contactado con Morgana. Pero no, prefirió contártelo y estar a tu lado. Y eso, de donde yo vengo, significa que te tiene confianza.

Bueno, Merlín no podía haberlo explicado mejor. A ver si ahora el Rey se daba cuenta de donde estaba su lealtad….

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que me odie. – volvió a decir, testarudo.

Y Merlín podría jurar que ninguno de los caballeros le arrojo algo porque era su Rey, sino, ya estaría hecho trizas.

-Entonces, haz que no te odie. – Gwaine seguía hablando y empeorando las cosas.

-Lo intenté, y fracasé.

-No pusiste lo mejor de ti. Inténtalo nuevamente. Haz que no se marche.

-¿Me tomas por idiota? – pregunto Arthur, cansándose de Gwaine. - ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Crees que no dije e hice lo que pude para convencerlo? Y de todas maneras, ¿Quién soy para decirle lo que tiene que hacer? No puedo privarlo de su libertad, Gwaine.

-Pero tiene que entender que corre peligro yéndose….

-¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo hacer más que acompañarlo, y estando ahí, dar mi último esfuerzo para convencerlo. Pero dudo que funcione – dijo antes de que Gwaine pueda acotar alguna estupidez más.

-Arthur, escucha. Sí tú realmente deseas que se quede….- empezó Sir Leon.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo amarre a mi cama y lo obligue a hacer lo que detesta? – interrumpido exasperado Arthur.

-Primero que nada, quiero que me dejes terminar las oraciones. – Sir Leon apretó la mandíbula. En otra situación, habría causado risa que Leon se enojara y contradiga al Rey.

-Esto es inútil. – protestó Arthur, levantándose del suelo. Pero alguien rápidamente lo volvió a sentar. Los brazos de Percival lo tenían bien sujeto.

-Háblale; no le infundas miedo con esa cara tuya que tienes. – aconsejo Gwaine, en un modo divertido.

-¿Miedo? ¿Cara mía? ¿Qué cara? Es la única que poseo.

-Por desgracia…

-Oí eso. – amenazó Arthur.

-Ese era el propósito. – Las bromas que se gastaban no tenían un deje de diversión, por lo que todo estaba serio. – Vamos Arthur, habla con Merlín seriamente. Haz que entienda.

-No puedo hacer más nada. – volvió a decir.

-¿Y dejarás que se marche? – inquirió Gwaine. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

Arthur fijo la mirada en la espalda de su amigo, recordando cada momento vivido con él. Cada momento que pensó que iba a ser el último, cada momento que pensó que no iba a verlo jamás, cada momento que pensó que nadie era tan feliz como él. Cada momento que lo quiso más que a su propia vida.

Y luego de recordar todo eso, murmuró lentamente:

-Dejaré que haga lo que desee.

Nadie hablo, nadie se miró. Dedicaron su tiempo a pensar en ello. Incluso Merlín, que había dejado de respirar cuando Arthur hizo aquel silencio desgarrador.

-Dejaras que muera. – acotó sin más Elyan. – Eso es lo que harás: lo mandaras a su muerte. ¿Qué pasará cuando Morgana ya no lo necesite? ¿Cuándo Camelot caiga? ¿Cuándo llegue el momento en que alguno de nosotros este frente a Merlín, sí es que nos traiciona? ¿Lo matarías, Arthur? – hubo otro gran silencio.

-¿En verdad crees que Merlín llegue a traicionarnos? – preguntó Gwaine incrédulo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Sí Morgana pudo borrarle la memoria, ¿Qué impide que no lo haga poner en su favor?

-Estaría bajo un hechizo, y ya no sería Merlín. – excuso Gwaine.

-¿Y ahora lo es? ¿Ahora no está, acaso, mediante los efectos de uno?

-Elyan, te equivocas…. – esta vez, Arthur quería hablar. Pero lo interrumpieron.

-Quieres creer que me equivoco, cuando sabes que tengo toda la razón. Merlín perdió la memoria por un hechizo, y eso quiere decir que está bajo los efectos. ¿O por qué, no esté controlado e influenciado ahora por Morgana, lo hace ser él?

-¿A qué te refieres, Elyan? – Percival ya se había perdido.

-Me refiero a que ustedes piensan que sí, Morgana lo hace poner de su favor mediante otro hechizo, ya no sería Merlín, y podrían herirlo. Pero, ahora, sí él va por su propia cuenta, como está ahora, ¿no lo podrán herir?

Volvieron a hacer silencio, pero ahora Elyan quería su respuesta.

-Responde, Arthur, ¿lo matarías, si lo tuvieras en frente? ¿Lo matarías si se convertiría en traidor sin estar bajo ningún otro encantamiento?

Arthur bajo la vista, sin poder siquiera pensar en ello. ¿Lo haría? Como Rey, sus sentimientos no tendrían que influenciarlo a no aferrarse a la ley. Cómo Rey, no tenía que tener ningún sentimiento hacia su sirviente.

Cómo Rey. Pero él…a veces no se sentía Rey.

Esa pregunta….era difícil.

-Te lo pregunto cómo humano. Deja de lado el reino, los problemas y las leyes. Como humano, ¿matarías a tu amigo?

-No Elyan. – contesto rápidamente.

-Lo dejarías huir.

-¿Acaso no harías tú lo mismo? – Arthur frunció el ceño. ¿Elyan sería capaz de matarlo?

-Yo lo convencería de que no se marche.

Esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Arthur. Bien, ya había entendido, tenía que hablar con Merlín. Pero, ¿Cómo se le hablaba a alguien que no te recordaba? ¿Cómo se le hablaba a alguien que no le caía bien? ¿Cómo se le hablaba a alguien a quien besaste pero que no era correspondido? Dioses, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que él creía.

Cuando la charla pareció finalizada, Sir Leon le informo a Arthur que iría a explorar la zona, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Gwaine volvió a las suyas, y agarrando todas las espadas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, las apilo, para matar la aburrición. Percival se acostó boca arriba mirando las estrellas, y rogando poder dormir. Pero ni bien cerraba los ojos, algún ruido lo despertaba. Elyan se quedó apartado, pensativo. Y Arthur….Arthur también trataba de dormir, pero le era imposible.

Cuando Merlín sintió que había escuchado suficiente, trato de no seguir oyendo, pero la tentación pudo más. Se quedó paralizado cuando nombraron lo de matarlo, pero él sabía – por una extraña razón – que Arthur no haría tal cosa. Ni siquiera sí él verdaderamente se cambiaba de bando.

Arthur sentía que el sueño ya lo vencía, si no era porque Leon bajaba corriendo para unirse a su lado, mientras gritaba:

-¡El enemigo se acerca! ¡Bandidos!

Todos se incorporaron en seguida, y rodearon a Leon.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por todas partes. Nos rodearan. – informo Leon, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones permitía.

Arthur maldijo por lo bajo y obligo a los caballeros a moverse, agarrando sus espadas. Cuando ya las tuvieron en mano, volvieron a mirar al Rey, a la espera.

El rubio se acercó a Merlín, y lo zarandeo fuertemente, con la intención de despertarlo. Pero, obviamente, Merlín ya estaba despierto, por lo que se incorporó rápidamente.

Arthur lo miro sorprendido, y luego de entender lo que acababa de pasar, lo fulmino con la mirada:

-¿Has estado despierto todo este tiempo? – murmuró para que solo lo pudiese escuchar él.

Merlín asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras que Arthur no sabía sí matarlo o abrazarlo así ya no tenía que hablar tanto para convencerlo.

Sin lugar a reproches y retos, paseo la vista por los alrededores y luego le preguntó:

-¿Sabes que los caballos están a rápida disposición, verdad?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos van a atacar, y dudo que salgamos victoriosos. ¿Puedes prometerme que correrás?

Volvió a asentir, sin saber, pero asintió fielmente.

-Merlín, quiero que agarres un caballo, y te marches de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Asintió nuevamente, pero cuando proceso la información y se dio cuenta de lo que Arthur le estaba pidiendo, se negó rotundamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! No….

-Merlín. – Arthur pronuncio su nombre como nunca lo había hecho. Posó una mano en su hombro y lo acerco a él. – Quiero que corras.

-Arthur, yo…

El rubio sonrió tristemente, mientras seguía zarandeando el hombro de su amigo lentamente.

-Merlín… - tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales comenzaron a volverse más cristalinos, por culpa de las lágrimas. Entonces, ya había entendido: tenía que dejarlos. – Quiero que tomes un caballo, montes en él, y desaparezcas, sin mirar atrás.

-No… - dijo en un susurro.

Los caballeros miraban la escena conmocionados sabiendo que tenía que marcharse.

-Hazlo, rápido: no hay tiempo.

Arthur amago con soltarlo, pero antes, lo abrazó. No había sido el tipo de abrazo amistoso y reconfortante, sino que era un abrazo de despedida. Cómo aquella vez. Cómo aquella maldita vez.

-Gracias. – susurró el rubio en el oído de su amigo. – Gracias por todo.

Cuando se separó, sabía que tenía que volver rápido con sus compañeros, o si no se iba a arrepentir.

Arthur seguía sonriéndole a Merlín, mientras que los bandidos se acercaban.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a reunirse con los caballeros, que lo miraban con respeto y orgullo. Cada paso que daba, sentía que se alejaba más de su casa. Cada paso más que daba, sentía que no iba a volver.

Cada paso que daba, lo hacía separarse más de Merlín.

Tomo aire varias veces, y cuando llego a destino, miro a los ojos a cada compañero. Cada uno sostuvo firmemente la espada, y sin decir palabra alguna, movieron los labios, formando la palabra "Siempre."

Arthur giro la cabeza para ver a Merlín otra vez, pero este ya había desaparecido. Al parecer, era rápido.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que él iba a vivir, y que por primera vez, le había hecho caso. Pero, sí era lo que él pensaba, estaba muy equivocado. Merlín solamente había desaparecido para buscar algo en su mochila que estaba con el caballo, y cuando la encontró, se la guardo en el bolsillo y volvió de vuelta con su Rey.

Los caballeros ya se marchaban hacia adelante, cuando Merlín los alcanzo corriendo.

Sí no hubiera sido por el tropiezo y caída que sufrió el mago , Arthur no se iba a dar cuenta.

-¡Merlín! - exclamó, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Piensas que voy a marcharme? Estas equivocado. Este es mi destino: contigo.

-Merlín, os he perdido una vez. No voy a dejar que eso suceda dos veces.

-Da igual. Si mueres, me perderás, ¿verdad? – bromeó Merlín. Todos los presentes rieron. Bueno, al menos decían que era bueno reír antes de morir.

-Merlín…- empezó nuevamente, pero sabiendo que era inútil decirle que se vaya, optó por cambiar la oración. – Que bueno que te hayas quedado.

Merlín sonrió, y mirando hacia adelante, descubrió la forma de un cuerpo correr hacia ellos.

-Ya vienen. – anuncio Sir Leon.

**¡No olviden sus reviews! **** Aclaración: quedan dos capítulos para el final FINAL.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los bandidos no tardaron en aparecer.

Venían de todas partes: flanco derecho, flanco izquierdo, por delante y por detrás. Los caballeros se habían esparcido entre el lugar del combate: Arthur peleaba en la izquierda junto con Elyan, Percival peleaba solo por detrás, Gwaine paraba a los que iban por la derecha y Leon, a los que iban por delante.

Todos tenían su lugar. Todos, excepto Merlín. Aunque Arthur lo había dejado quedarse con ellos, le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia pelee, ya que conocía muy bien las habilidades de su amigo en el campo de batalla. Y el manejo de espada no era su fuerte.

Merlín miraba para todos los lados, y sabía que sí utilizaba su magia para ayudarlos, se delataría. Por lo que se quedó observando como sucedía todo, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

Sus amigos iban ganando, pero cada vez que veían la oportunidad de irse, mas bandidos aparecían por doquier.

En un momento, en el cual Arthur había dejado de pelear junto con Elyan, porque de su lado ya no venían más, tomo un respiro y observo la situación.

Frunciendo los labios, se unió a Leon, el cual ya se le notaba lo cansado que estaba.

Elyan se acercó a Merlín.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó en voz baja.

Merlín frunció las cejas.

-Soy yo el que debería preguntaros eso. – respondió, examinando el corte que tenía en el brazo.

-Se me pasara. No es nada. – aseguró, agarrando nuevamente la espada, y uniéndose a Percival.

Merlín negó con la cabeza. Sí Elyan no se miraba la herida, puede que se le infectase más tarde.

Para no sentirse un estorbo, se dirigió al lugar donde momentos antes estaban peleando sus dos amigos. Los cuerpos inertes de los hombres estaban esparcidos en el cuero, algunos con varios tajos.

Trato de no mirar aquello: nunca le habían gustado las luchas. Pero bueno, aquellos se habían buscado su muerte.

Observando concentrado en el suelo, no se dio cuenta de que Arthur le gritaba desde atrás.

-¡Merlín!

El mago seguía concentrado en los cuerpos del suelo.

-¡Merlín! – exclamó una vez más, cuando llego a su lado. Merlín no quito los ojos del suelo. No podía quitarlos. – Merlín…- susurro el rubio, al darse cuenta de aquello. Sabía los pensamientos y sentimientos de él respecto a aquella situación.

-Es extraño, ¿no crees? Nacemos con el propósito de vivir y aprender, pero morimos en el intento. La mitad abandona el camino cuando ya casi alcanza su objetivo.

Arthur lo miro, paciente. Por lo menos, su sirviente había conservado aquella parte que tanto apreciaba él.

-Es la ley de la vida. – murmuró.

Merlín alzó la cabeza y examino el rostro de su amigo.

-¿No te han dicho alguna vez, qué nunca abandones tus metas y sueños, porque nunca sabes que tan cerca estas de cumplirlos? – Arthur paseo la vista, para no tener contacto con Merlín al responder:

-No. Nunca.

-Mi madre me lo repetía siempre. – volvió la vista al suelo. – A veces pienso que aquello no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo se cumplirá tu sueño, sí se trata de algo que ya no está, y nunca volverá?

El rubio suspiro. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Acaso volvió a recordar otra cosa?

-Me gustaría conocer a mi padre. – dijo de pronto. – Nunca lo he conocido, ¿sabes? A no ser que sí, pero que no recuerde. ¿Lo he visto alguna vez, Sire?

Arthur no sabía que contestar a aquello. No, que él sepa, nunca lo había conocido. ¿Cómo no lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo?

-Yo…

-No digas nada. – Merlín se encogió de hombros.- Algún día lo conoceré.

Arthur le sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que no podía verlo. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó afectuosamente.

-Tenemos que marcharnos. – informó.

Merlín asintió levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que se giraba y se dirigía con los caballeros.

En el camino, se encontraron con que los caballos habían sido desatados. Al parecer, los bandidos que pudieron huir se los habían robado, junto con todas sus pertenencias.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban lo suficientemente cansados para acotar palabra. Merlín fue a recoger un poco de agua, para aunque sea poder saciar la sed. Les dijo que tendrían que buscar un refugio y no avanzar más: no había prisa por seguir.

Aquello le gusto a Arthur. Un poco más de tiempo con su amigo no le vendría nada mal. No luego de saber que aún quedaba esperanzas para convencerlo.

Iban caminando por el medio del sendero, cuando de pronto comenzaron a oír voces. Se pusieron atentos, y quietos en el medio del lugar, pero cuando Arthur reaccionó y entendió que eran más enemigos, los hizo despabilar y movilizar.

Gwaine, Elyan, Percival y Leon se dirigieron al lado derecho del sendero, escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas y ramas. Merlín se quedó en el medio del camino, cuando ya Arthur se había dirigido a la izquierda. Cuando llegó y descubrió que todavía Merlín seguía inmóvil, se apuró a sacarlo de allí, arrastrándolo. Pero, como siempre las cosas con apuro salen mal, al soltar a Merlín y agacharse bajo los arbustos, su sirviente se tropezó y cayó encima de él.

Cómo la vez en la cueva. Exactamente igual. Salvo que ahora estaban sus amigos para ver aquello, y estaban tratando de no reírse.

-Merlín. – murmuró Arthur ofendido, tratando de sacárselo de encima. Pero Merlín le detuvo los brazos que lo estaban empujando y lo hizo callar, señalándole al hombre calvo que acababa de aparecer.

Por entre los huecos que dejaban las ramas pudo observar como los caballeros desaparecían tras la roca, escondiéndose.

Arthur hizo lo mismo, y obligo a su amigo a recostarse sobre su pecho, atrayéndolo de los hombros.

-No hables. – le susurró en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Era lo mismo que le dijo a él mediante señas segundos antes.

Con el hombre calvo aparecieron dos más, vestidos igualmente que los bandidos anteriores. Los habían seguido hasta allí, y sabían que estaban cerca. Si no, no se hubiesen detenido a observar.

-¿Jefe? – preguntó el más enano y regordete.

El "jefe" cerró los ojos e inhalo aire profundamente. Luego, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se le pusieron dorados y sonrió con malicia.

-Están aquí. – murmuró, dirigiendo la vista hacia los arbustos. – Tienen algo que queremos con vida.

-Hechicero. – Susurró Merlín, que tenía mayor vista que su Rey.- Mi lord, es un hechicero.

-¿Qué es lo que querrán con vida? – pregunto, con intriga.

Y Merlín sabía la respuesta: a él. ¿A quién, sino?

Sí él no se entregaba, los caballeros iban a correr grave peligro. ¿Qué querría un hechicero, con vida? Era obvio. Y la que lo buscaba era Morgana. Al parecer, ya no podía aguantar la espera.

Y Merlín le iba a satisfacer ese deseo, pero sólo para no poner en peligro a sus compañeros.

Cuando intento pararse, Arthur lo detuvo, cómo si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

-Morirán si no me entrego. – le murmuró, mirando al cielo nublado.

Sintió los dedos de Arthur aferrarse todavía en su muñeca.

-No, Merlín.

-Es un hechicero. – busco el final de su hombro y apoyo su cabeza en el suelo, para poder girarla y mirar a los ojos a Arthur. – No tienen oportunidad alguna.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

Merlín tomo aire. Sabía muchas cosas.

-No hay que ser un genio para comprender la magia, Sire. – trató de explicar, sin ofenderlo.

Arthur lo miro desconcertado, pero encogiéndose de hombros como pudo, giro la cabeza y miro nuevamente al cielo. Merlín volvió a espiar nuevamente por los huecos de los arbustos, pero no veía gran cosa.

Ahora, el calvo seguía mirando para todas direcciones, y hablando con sus compañeros.

-¿Son más de uno? – pregunto el enano regordete, ansioso. Al parecer, el flaco no hablaba mucho. -¿No ha venido el muchacho solo?

-No, Nathaniel. Hay más de uno.

-¿El Rey? – trato de adivinar. Su boca era demasiado grande para su cara, sin hablar de la nariz en forma de pico. Pero por lo menos, este tenía un poco más de pelo que su jefe.

-Y los caballeros. – agregó el flaco, hablando por primera vez. Su voz era grave y siniestra, mientras que la del jefe era más suave.

-Esto le agradara a la señora…sí, sí, claro que le agradara. – Nathaniel comenzó a andar en círculos, con la cabeza gacha y retorciéndose las manos, como si estuviese planeando un plan. – Nos recompensara bien, ya lo verán…

-Calla, imbécil. – El flaco le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, para que no siguiera diciendo cosa delante de los caballeros.

-Son dos genios y un imbécil. ¿Qué puede salir mal, Merlín? – le murmuró el rubio, cuando su amigo volvió a recostarse sobre él. Dioses, si alguien veía eso….sería muy vergonzoso. Pero si se lo quitaba de encima, harían mucho ruido, dado que al lado suyo estaba lleno de hojas secas.

Peor suerte no podrían tener.

-¿Qué puede salir mal? Uno es un hechicero. – le recordó.

-¿Acaso le temes a la magia? – pregunto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿A eso también le temes? Bueno, la lista ya es bastante larga, asique una cosa más no cambiaría nada.

-No le temo a la magia, Sire. – apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua para no soltar que él mismo la poseía. Pero no pudo contenerse a quedar como un completo estúpido. - ¿Y tú no le temes a la magia? Después de todo, la magia ha hecho que pierda la memoria y no te recuerde.

Quizás no debería haber dicho eso. Quizás solo tendría que haber sido más listo y pensar que eso afectaría y molestaría al Rey.

Arthur se acomodó bajo suyo y pudo sentir lo enfadado que estaba. En otras palabras: lo había estropeado todo.

-No fue mi intención decir eso… - reconoció Merlín, cuando ya el daño estuvo hecho. – A veces hablo sin pensar…

-¿A veces? Yo diría que siempre.

-Sire….

-Déjalo, Merlín. – lo hizo callar, para que no siguiera embarrando la situación. Pero no contento con su reacción, suavizo el tono y se disculpó: - También tienes que tener en cuenta que la magia fue la que te salvo.

Merlín sonrió para sus adentros y siguió observando a los bandidos.

Ahora, el Jefe estaba de espaldas, hablando seriamente con sus dos secuaces.

-…escapar. – llego a escuchar Merlín.

¿Escapar? ¿Dejar escapar o no dejar escapar? Maldición, ¿Por qué se había perdido de la conversación?

El jefe se dio la vuelta, y mirando en dirección al arbusto donde se encontraba escondido sirviente y Rey, levanto una mano. Luego, comenzó a murmurar palabras en lengua extraña; un hechizo. Merlín trato de no escucharlas, pero no pudo: cuando los ojos del druida se pusieron en dorados y el hechizo dio certero al blanco, Merlín comenzó a sentir un dolor insufrible.

Se agarró el costado izquierdo, donde tenía la cicatriz, y gimió bajito. No iba a gritar. No iba a delatarlos.

No…no iba… Con la mano derecha formo un puño y se lo llevo a la boca, donde se mordió fuertemente la piel, para poder dejar de sentir la sensación de ardor en la cicatriz. Pero aun así, sintió como un fierro volvía a traspasarle los músculos.

Cuando Arthur reaccionó, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente: lo agarró por el pecho y lo atrajo hacia sí, murmurándole incoherencias en el oído, como aquella vez.

-Merlín…

El morocho seguía gimiendo, y su cara seguía desfigurada por el dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la mandíbula apretada, y rogaba que el dolor pase rápidamente.

Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, tratando de conseguir todo el aire que podía.

-Arthur. – susurró, sin saber por qué. Aquel nombre le hacía sentir confianza y seguridad.

-Estoy aquí, Merlín. – respondió, con los labios pegados al oído.

Merlín se agarró del pantalón de Arthur, en el extremo de la rodilla, y comenzó a tironear de ella.

Mientras, el mago sonreía, sintiéndose victorioso al saber que su hechizo estaba tomando efecto.

_-Siento tu dolor, muchacho. Ven, sal de donde te escondes y acércate a nosotros. Te aliviaremos el dolor. Sólo basta con unirte a nosotros._

-No lo escuches. – le susurró Arthur. Merlín asintió con la cabeza.

_-Merlín… - siseó el druida. – Vamos, Merlín, sal de donde te escondes. El juego ha acabado. Ellos no son tus amigos. Ellos son tus enemigos. Únete a mí, Merlín, únete._

Merlín volvió a inhalar hondamente y dejo de apretar la rodilla de su Rey. Aunque el dolor no disminuía, sentía algo dentro de él que hacía que no tuviera las ganas y el deseo de estar cerca de Arthur.

¿Acaso el hechizo tenía otro punto? ¿Uno emocional? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía eso, cuando minutos antes estaba susurrando su nombre?

-Merlín. – dijo en voz firme Arthur. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo el mago. Lo querían a Merlín con vida, y a ellos muertos.

El morocho trato de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, pero Arthur le facilito el trabajo. Agarro la barbilla de su amigo entre los dedos y le alzo al cabeza.

-El mago… - trato de explicar Merlín, señalándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

Arthur asintió sin entender, pero cuando comprendió, cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

-No escuches.

-¿Cómo? – alzó las cejas, y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Mientras, el mago seguía susurrando por lo bajo:

_-Ven, ven, sí el dolor quieres parar. Te daremos la solución, pero antes, un pacto tendrás que sellar._

Merlín soltó por fin la cicatriz y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Arthur lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente sobre él, apretándole los hombros.

-Vamos, Merlín. Solo un rato más.

Arthur trato de observar por los huecos nuevamente, pero no pudo observar más allá que al mago entonando esas estúpidas palabras. Sus amigos estaban escondidos bien, ya que el calvo no les prestaba atención a ese lugar.

Cuando Merlín pensó que el dolor iba a pasársele, una serie de imágenes le asaltaron la memoria. Recuerdos.

_-¿Por qué me besaste?_

_-¿Por qué no me paraste? _

No, no…. ¿que…que era aquello?

_Lágrimas. Arthur estaba llorando. Porque él le había dicho que acabe con el sufrimiento. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, lo beso. Cómo había recordado. Sí, pero había más._

_Los labios de Arthur se amoldaban perfectamente a los de Merlín, y mientras que él deseaba que aquel beso no terminase jamás, Arthur ya se había sentado a horcajadas de él, descendiendo por el cuello._

_Merlín había susurrado su nombre, y en respuesta, Arthur había vuelto a sus labios, mientras que el morocho se aferraba a su pelo._

No….no… Basta. Era…suficiente. ¡Basta!

Dejo caer las manos de sus oídos para apretarse la sien, cómo sí con esto pudiera borrar los recuerdos que acababa de vivir.

¿Por qué Arthur no le había contado aquello? ¿Por qué cuando se lo pidió, no lo había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Y mucho peor, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Tenía miedo acaso?

Cuando alzo la cabeza, se encontró con que estaba sentado, apoyado con la espalda en el arbusto, y ya no había ninguna voz, ni ningún mago. Pero el dolor seguía presente, sin poder calmarlo.

Y fue ese dolor el que le hizo darse cuenta de que Arthur lo estaba observando.

-¿Merlín? – pregunto, confuso y desconfiado.

Merlín levanto la mirada y lo miro con odio. ¿Lo llamaba por su nombre como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos? ¿Acababan de estar tirados, él encima del Rey, como si fuese una situación normal?

Seguramente, antes le había gustado que se encontraran así.

-No… - murmuró, extendiendo la mano y tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

Se llevó las manos al cuello y trato de volver a sentir esa sensación. Pero no pudo. Había sido un recuerdo de lo que había pasado, y de lo que nunca volverá a pasar.

Se paró como pudo, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro, y cuando quiso dar un paso, se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Arthur lo ayudo enseguida, obviamente.

_Sí se preocupa tanto por mí. – Pensó sarcásticamente Merlín.- Tanto que ni siquiera me cuenta las cosas que son realmente de importancia. Las cosas que dice que es mejor que las olvide por completo y no recuerde. Claro, así haría de cuenta de que ese momento no existió y no manchaba su orgullo y honor. Que patético._

-Merlín, ¿Qué has recordado? – pregunto con dureza.

_Oh, que inteligente es, Mi Lord. _

-No…déjame. – camino hacia atrás y se tropezó, cayéndose nuevamente.

El costado no dejaba de dolerle, por lo que volvió a gemir y a gritar, ahora sin contenerse.

A propósito, ¿A dónde se había dirigido el mago?

-Merlín, Merlín. – llamo Gwaine. En seguida, todos los caballeros lo rodearon.

El morocho no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para responderle, pero sí para que en su mente, miles de recuerdos vuelvan a invadirla.

_Una pelea. Gritos. Órdenes. Una palabra clave: mío._

_El rubio acorralándolo en sus cámaras. El rubio diciéndole que no iría con un tal viejo. El rubio confesándole lo que sentía. Solo Mío. ¿Esas dos palabras bastaban para hacer que él se quedara?_

_Al parecer, no, ya que se había marchado de todos modos._

No, no, no. ¿Así había empezado todo? ¿Así fue como lo había arruinado del todo? Esto era imposible de sobrellevar. Necesitaba respuestas. Y esta vez, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Lo que sea.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con todas las cabezas inclinadas sobre él. Pero cuando notaron que necesitaba espacio, volvieron a ver la herida.

-Era verdad. – escucho que le decía Leon.

Elyan y Percival miraban la herida con demasiado miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir? Con dolor nadie hará lo que te digan.

-La magia es…. Peligrosa. – murmuró Percival.

-No, los hechiceros son los peligrosos. – corrigió Arthur.

_Oh, genial, esto es el colmo._

Merlín ahogo una risa falsa, que todos comprendieron como un grito de dolor. Sí solo supiera lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser…

Cómo sabía que esto iba a tardar mucho, y nadie iba a poder calmar el dolor, pronto se le ocurrió una idea para despistarlos.

Inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y, conjurando un rápido hechizo, la herida dejo de dolerle. Los caballeros, sin ser torpes, notaron eso y comenzaron a preguntar de donde había venido.

Sí estaban solos…Oh, mierda.

_Vamos, Merlín, piensa en algo._

-Allí. – murmuró roncamente. Levanto el brazo como pudo y señalo hacia el otro extremo del camino– Entre los arbustos, alguien acaba de desaparecer.

Los caballeros se miraron entre sí. Nadie había visto y escuchado nada. Y Merlín comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Lo habían descubierto?

-¡Rápido! ¿A que esperan? Un mago suelto es muy peligroso. – los apuro, diciendo lo último con voz sarcástica, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza e hizo que los demás vayan en su búsqueda, mientras que él se quedaba con Merlín. Justo como quería que pase.

Cuando sus amigos desaparecieron por la maleza del bosque, Arthur miro a Merlín, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha sido lo de recién?

¿Se refería a la magia? No, era muy idiota para saber aquello. Seguro se refería a su actitud.

Merlín emitió un gruñido y se puso de rodillas como pudo. Arthur estaba entre ayudarlo o no, y prefirió la última. Cuando vio que su sirviente se encontraba mejor, volvió a preguntar, pero el morocho lo interrumpió:

-Cállate de una vez.

Oh, no. No debería haber dicho aquello. Quizás podría ser su amigo y algo más, sí, pero no debía olvidar que era su Rey.

-¿Cómo has dicho? No te he escuchado bien. – murmuró, apretando los dientes.

Merlín sonrió irónicamente y volvió a decir:

-¿Es que su orgullo también tapa a sus orejas?

-Merlín, te lo advierto, soy tu Rey.

-¿Sí? Bien, ¿y yo que soy?

Dioses, esto no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando el rubio observo que era inútil seguir aquella conversación, se calló rápidamente y no dijo más. Se sentó como indio a esperar que los caballeros regresasen.

Pero eso molesto a Merlín.

-Eso es lo que siempre haces tú: callarte. Guardas silencio cuando más son necesarias las palabras.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, ignorándolo.

Merlín se mordió los labios en señal de desesperación y, sin aguantar más, se abalanzó sobre el desprevenido Rey.

Rodaron por el suelo unos dos metros, y cuando Arthur se lo quitó de encima, Merlín rápidamente agarro su espada.

Ya no sabía que estaba haciendo. Ya no sabía si aquel acto era por influencia del mago o por sí mismo. Ya no entendía nada.

Arthur se quedó estático en el lugar, sentado, mientras que Merlín se paraba lentamente y se acercaba a él, con la espada en mano, y apuntándolo.

-Merlín, baja la espada. – murmuro lentamente, cómo si le hablase a un animal herido.

-Antes contestaras a mis preguntas. – decidió él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mostrándose seguro de lo que hacía. Pero en realidad, no estaba seguro respecto a nada.- De pie. – ordenó, moviendo la hoja. – Vamos, ¡he dicho de pie! – gritó, exaltado.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó lentamente, mostrándole que no haría nada.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme que es lo que te ha llevado a hacer esta locura?

-Los recuerdos. Y tú estúpida actitud. – respondió, con la adrenalina a flor de pie.

-¿Qué has recordado? – volvió a inquirir.

-Yo soy el que tiene la espada. Yo hago las preguntas. – recordó el mago. Arthur negó con al cabeza, sonriente.

Aquella situación le daba risa.

-Tú con la espada eres más inútil que un caballo con vestido.

¿Es que nunca iba a poder dejar de insultarlo?

Merlín se le unió a su sonrisa, pero falsamente, y se acercó a él. Arthur no desperdició la oportunidad y trato de quitarle la espada, pero, misteriosamente, Merlín vio venir aquello y se agacho, y cuando Arthur quedo a su merced, le paso la hoja afilada por el cuello, amenazándolo.

-Merlín, ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – inquirió realmente con miedo. ¿Dónde estaba el Merlín con el que acababa de bromear? ¿Dónde estaba el Merlín con el que acababa de hablar amistosamente? ¿Dónde?

-Intentado que respondas.

-No me has hecho ninguna pregunta. – se quejó.

-¿La cabeza solo la tienes ocupadas con armas que no puedes saber a qué quiero que respondas?

El rubio cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en ello. De seguro que su amigo quería hablar de sus recuerdos. Pero, ¿qué más había recordado?

-¿Qué paso en la cueva? – aventuro el rubio.

Merlín sonrió y le murmuro al oído.

-¿Lo ves? No sois tan idiota.

-¿Qué quieres que responda, Merlín? – pregunto, dispuesto a decirle la verdad.

-Me he acordado de todo lo que ha sucedido allí. – dijo sin más, aguantándose las lágrimas. No iba a llorar. No esta vez. – Me he acordado de como intentaste salvarme, de cómo limpiaste mi herida, de cómo cargaste conmigo. Y también…- hizo una pausa y tomo aire. – También me he acordado del beso, y con eso me refiero también al cuello.

Delante suyo, Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de que no le afecte el relato de Merlín. Pero no pudo. Cada situación que describía, era como una puñalada para él.

-¿Es verdad, Sire? Lo que le digo, ¿es verdad?

Tardo unos minutos antes de responder.

-Es verdad. Todo es verdad.

Merlín apretó el mango de la espada y tuvo deseos de cortarle la cabeza allí mismo.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho cuando se lo pregunte? – susurró, con la voz dolida.

-Era mejor que olvides aquella parte. – reconoció el Rey, intimado.

-¿Por qué?

Arthur suspiró.

-¿De qué servía que tú te acuerdes de eso? Era mejor que no lo recordaras, así te aliviaría gran parte del dolor y confusión.

-¿Quién hablo de que estoy dolido? – pregunto con asco. Aunque en verdad lo estuviese, no lo iba a dar a conocer.

El rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Confuso?

-Sí, y enfadado.

-¿Por qué has de estar enfadado, Merlín? – Arthur estiro el cuello y lo apoyo en el hombro de Merlín, para verlo a los ojos.

El mago no quito la espada de su cuello, al igual que sus ojos de los de él.

-Porque me mentiste.

-Nunca te he mentido.

-No, me has ocultado la verdad.

-Para que no te sintieras mal al recordar. – acotó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te importan a ti mis sentimientos? Después de todo, ya no somos nada, ¿Verdad? – inquirió con voz dura y mortífera.

-Nunca lo fuimos. – contesto con el mismo tono. Sí Merlín quería jugar este juego, pues, que jugara. Él mismo ya lo había jugado antes.

Merlín parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido.

-Vaya, eso aclara mis dudas. – murmuro, retirando la espada del cuello del rubio y dejándolo en libertad.

-¿Sabes que amenazar a tu Rey trae severas consecuencias?

-No estamos en los dominios de Camelot. Y nunca volveré al reino. No hasta que recuerde, y cuando junte todo el valor para pisar nuevamente aquel lugar, habrá de pasar varios años. – respondió, algo triste y cabizbajo.

Al menos, ya tenía entendido porque el Rey no lo le había confesado. No había sido por su orgullo y honor, sino por la salud de su sirviente. O eso quería hacerle creer. Pero ya daba igual. Ya todo daba igual.

-No lo dices en serio. – Aunque estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, Merlín seguía conservando la espada entre sus manos.

-No quiero sufrir más. Cada recuerdo de aquel lugar es…. mortífero para mí, Arthur. – dijo más compasivo.

Arthur asintió lentamente, y cuando iba a contestar, vio entre las sombras de los arboles la silueta de un hombre, con un arco en mano.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó sobre Merlín y lo tiro al suelo. La flecha paso zumbando por sus oídos y fue a clavarse en el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando Merlín quiso levantarse, Arthur lo reprimió:

-Deja tus inútiles recuerdos para otro momento, Merlín. Estamos en peligro.

¿Inútiles recuerdos? ¿En serio? Lo miro por entre las hojas esparcidas y trato de comprender porque había dicho eso, sí recién estaban hablando lo más tranquilo y compasivo posible.

Los cambios de actitud en ambos no coordinaban a la perfección; directamente, no coordinaban.

En la cabeza de Merlín todavía rondaba una pregunta que quería hacerle, que no se atrevió a hacer antes, pero que ahora la iba a plantear.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, y no vio a nadie entre los árboles.

Cuando Arthur se paró y le extendió la mano, el morocho la tomo, pero cuando ya estuvo de pie, lo empujo fuertemente y, agarrándose entre ambos, cayeron del camino, rodando pendiente abajo.

Las hojas se le metían en la boca junto con el barro; rogando que fuera barro y no otra cosa.

Cuando por fin pararon de dar varias vueltas, entre quejidos e insultos, Arthur cayo boca arriba y Merlín a horcajadas de él, impidiéndole que se levantara.

-¡Pero Merlín, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Trato de buscar su espada, pero esta había caído unos metros más allá, por la culpa de Merlín, ya que se la había puesto en la cintura.

-Hay algo que no te he preguntado, que deseo mucho conocer. – respondió, intentando con mucho esfuerzo controlar, con las manos, los brazos de Arthur, y mientras que con las piernas, dejarlo improvisto de incorporarse nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal? – Arthur clavo la vista en él y luego rompió a reír. Que pregunta ridícula.

-No nos llevamos mal, Merlín. Esa es nuestra relación.

-Pues qué relación rara. – remarco el mago, todavía insatisfecho.

-¿esa era tu pregunta, Merlín? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que nos arrojaste por una pendiente abajo? – pregunto, con la voz llena de enfado.

-Oh, no, Mi Lord. Le aseguro que tengo muy buenas razones para hacer esto.- respondió, con la voz llena de maldad.

-¿Sabes? El papel de malo no es tu fuerte, Merlín. – acotó frunciendo las cejas. – Nunca lo ha sido.

_Eso porque no conoces lo "peligroso" que puedo llegar a ser._

-¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que sí….

-Vamos Merlín, se me están acalambrando las piernas. ¿Cuál es la pregunta? ¿Tienes miedo acaso de formularla? – desafió, echando la situación a la suerte.

Merlín lo miro intensamente a los ojos, y luego de pensar con mayor claridad, decidió que ya estaba listo para preguntarle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasaría si yo…. – trato de encontrarle mayor coherencia, pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas. Mientras, Arthur o miraba divertido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasaría si tu…? – lo animo Arthur.

Merlín sonrió y volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Aquella vez no me detuviste cuando te bese…. Bueno, en realidad yo no te detuve, porque has sido tú el que se ha adelantado. – Rio al recordar. A Arthur se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. - ¿Qué pasaría si te besara ahora? ¿Me detendrías?

El tiempo pareció congelarse en aquel instante. Ambos se miraron sin pestañear, cómo si no quisieran perderse ni un movimiento que diera el otro.

Merlín esperaba paciente la respuesta de Arthur, y confiado, se levantó, dejándolo libre. Lo primero que hizo Arthur fue estirar las piernas, pero sin dejar de observarlo. Luego, aclarándose la garganta, intento decir algunas palabras, pero no sabía cuales elegir.

El mago se acercó lentamente a Arthur, quien todavía estaba estático en el lugar por lo que acababa de decirle. Aunque el rubio se encontraba arrodillado, Merlín seguía moviendo despacio, cómo si no quisiera poner en peligro toda la situación.

Ya había conseguido un avance: el Rey no había salido huyendo.

Arthur sabía las intenciones que tenía su amigo, pero aun así, no se movió. Siguió cada movimiento con sus ojos, hasta que se detuvo frente a él, a unos escasos centímetros. Tan escasos que podía sentir su respiración.

Sabía que Merlín tenía miedo, y también mucha confusión, por lo que no hizo ningún movimiento brusco cuando el morocho levanto el brazo y ubico su mano en su pómulo izquierdo. Es más, cerro sus ojos, anhelando ese contacto hacía mucho tiempo.

Pensó que iba a morir cuando Merlín descendió hasta su boca, y ubicándose en el labio inferior, lo acaricio con el pulgar.

Arthur sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre la boca de su sirviente y decirle que no, que estaba equivocado: que nunca lo detendría.

Pero no, tenía que mantener la compostura, tenía que demostrar ser un hombre y un Rey. Y aquello no iba a suceder si andaba besando a su sirviente.

Merlín siguió con su lenta tortura, y mientras que Arthur se debatía si aquello era bueno o era malo, el mago lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

Sí solo Arthur pudiera ver su cara…. Todos darían por sentado que él le estaba permitiendo hacer cualquier cosa.

Y por ese mismo motivo fue por el que acerco aún más su cabeza, hasta rozar sus labios. Y antes de que se arrepintiera, al ver su cara de desconcierto, inclino el rostro y pego, por unos breves segundos, sus labios con los de él.

Si fuese por Merlín, el beso hubiese durado mucho más. Ahora entendía los deseos que habría sufrido en la cueva, al sentir el calor de los labios de Arthur. Pero no. El Rey se hizo para atrás, rompiendo cualquier vínculo y contacto que se pudo lograr.

-Merlín, no. – dijo con tono seguro, pero los labios le traicionaron. Ambos sabían que aquellos querían más.

Merlín se mantuvo distante, sin dejar de observarlo con odio. ¿Por qué lo detuvo?

-¿Te doy asco acaso? – pregunto, herido.

-¿Qué? No, Merlín… - suspiro, y refregándose los ojos, trato de explicar:- Escucha, Merlín…esto, esto está mal.

-Lo sé.

-Lo que hicimos…también estuvo mal. Y tiene que quedar como un secreto.

-Lo sé.- volvió a repetir.

-Y sí lo sabes, ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó, realmente enfadado. Hacía dos minutos antes lo estaba apuntando con una espada.

-Supongo que quería comprobar sí así vendrían nuevamente mis recuerdos. – se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Merlín, eres un inútil. Los recuerdos no vienen porque besas a alguien.

El mago se incorporó bruscamente, ofendido tras su reacción.

-Y tú un cobarde. – murmuró, negando con la cabeza, y dirigiéndose cuesta arriba, para emprender nuevamente la marcha.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Arthur se incorporó también, y trato de alcanzarlo, pero antes quiso recoger su espada.

-¡Dije que eres un cobarde! – gritó, dándose vuelta. Y cuando comprendió la cara de espanto de Arthur no supo a que venía aquella. - ¿Y ahora qué?

Y tras decir aquello, escucho unos aplausos lentos y sarcásticos.

-¡Bravo, bravo! Una escena realmente conmovedora.

Merlín se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con el mago que, anteriormente, había conjurado el hechizo que hizo hacerlo sufrir. Más ensuciado que antes, se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, con las armas guardadas y la mirada expectante.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a repetir aquello? Eso de "eres un cobarde". Repítelo, vamos, muero por volverlo a oír.

Merlín estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado lo que paso detrás de su espalda.

-Arthur… - dijo, dándose medía vuelta, para tener una señal de que hacer.

Pero Arthur no podía hacer nada ahora, ya que se encontraba tomado por los brazos en la espalda por los dos bandidos anteriores. Estaba arrodillado a la fuerza, y su espada la tenía el hombre flaco e inteligente.

-¡Arthur! – exclamó Merlín, dirigiéndose a él. Pero el mago fue más rápido.

-No, no, no, Merlín. No compliques mi trabajo. – dijo, generando una barrera entre sirviente y Rey por unos segundos, para poder atraer a Merlín consigo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? – pregunto, sin sacarle la vista a su Rey, quien lo miraba con profunda lastima y perdón.

-Yo no quiero nada, Merlín. La que quiere algo es mi Señora.

-¿Morgana, no es así? Tu señora tiene nombre, y creo que es mejor llamarlo por el cual.

El mago sonrió, astuto.

-No eres tan idiota como ella menciono. – reconoció.

-No soy tan idiota como muchos piensan. – contraatacó Merlín.

-Bueno, Merlín, de eso no puedo asegurarme. Sólo quiero que me acompañes, está bien. Mi trabajo es llevarte con ella…

-Para unirme a su lado. Sí, se cuál es tu trabajo.

-Los rumores son sólo rumores. – murmuró el jefe. – Tú crees que ella te quiere a su lado para complacer tus necesidades, y para hacer que la traición genere angustia a tu Rey. Esa última parte tiene algo de cierto, pero de todos modos, lo que en verdad quiere, es que cuando llegues donde ella habita, recuperes tu memoria, y con un hechizo le cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Camelot.

-¿Y luego? ¿Cuándo no le sea de más utilidad?

EL jefe se encogió de hombros.

-Esa parte no es de mi importancia. Yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que vayas con ella. Cueste lo que cueste.

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo. – le reprocho, alejándose y volviendo con Arthur.

-Niño, creo que no entiendes las cosas. – susurró el mago, con una sonrisa cruel.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligo a voltearse, y cuando lo hizo, desprevenido, el jefe le pego un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer del impacto.

-¡Merlín! – gritó Arthur, removiéndose en su sitio, tratando de librarse. Pero era inútil. Estaba amarrado más que con la fuerza de los hombres: también con magia.

El mago sintió un fino hilillo de sangre recorrerle la mejilla. Los anillos que tenía en los dedos le había abierto la ceja izquierda.

Como pudo, volvió a estar de pie, y llenando sus pulmones de aire, volvió a decir:

-Ella me quiere vivo, y si sigues golpeándome, dudo que le valga de algo.

Al principio, se sintió victorioso, pero luego lo lamento.

-Ella te quiere vivo, sí, pero nunca hablo de no golpearte. Dijo que te traiga por todos los medios posibles. Y a esto – levanto su mano convertida en puño- lo considero un medio.

Merlín borro la sonrisa de la cara y cerró los ojos.

-Tú decides, muchacho. O te hago sufrir o vienes sin rechistar.

-Nunca me iré con vosotros, aunque eso me cueste la vida. – defendió su palabra. Defendió su promesa. Él no iba a traicionar a sus amigos.

-Tu vida no, pero, ¿la de tu Rey? Puede morir aquí, o luego. En ti esta la decisión de alargar sus días. – desafió.

-Así ya no me necesitarían. – acotó.

-Es verdad, pero ¿Quién quiere una guerra aburrida? Morgana quiere matarlo personalmente, me dijo que solo te traiga a ti. Así que, muévete de una vez, y sígueme.

Se dio la vuelta, confiado en que el debilucho lo iba a seguir, pero se equivocó. Merlín camino hacia atrás, hacia Arthur.

-No, Merlín. – le susurró este, pero no le importo. Siguió caminando, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, los ojos del jefe se pusieron amarillos y Merlín salió volando por los aires, hasta aterrizar del otro lado.

-Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, ¿es que nunca aprendes? – pregunto con voz danzante, mientras se acercaba a él.

El morocho sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca, y las cosas se movían cuando abrió los ojos. El golpe que había recibido era feo, y cuando trato de volver a paparse, no pudo coordinar los movimientos y cayo boca abajo.

Arthur trato de decirle algo al mago, pero los bandidos lo hicieron callar. Al parecer, sólo querían que sufra y que contenga las palabras dentro de la boca.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el cuerpo de su sirviente rendido, tendido allí, vulnerable. Traro de gritarle que se parara, que hiciera algo, pero no pudo. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

De repente, Merlín se movió lentamente, y se incorporó tambaleándose.

-Yo sabía que te levantarías. – murmuró, confiado el jefe. – Sé que eres fuerte. Asique, vamos. Ya me estoy hartando de este jueguito.

-No. – volvió a repetir, temblando.

El mago sonrió ante ese sentimiento.

-¿Ya no estás tan seguro de tu decisión, verdad? Estas comenzando a dudar de tu lealtad.

No era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo. Merlín temblaba porque estaba conteniendo su magia, para no usarla y salvarlos. Aunque, sí seguía tornándose así….

-Nunca dudaría de mi lealtad.

-Hace un rato no decías aquello. Hace un rato decías que tu Rey era un cobarde.

-Y porque lo sea no lo voy a abandonar.

-¿En serio? ¿No te diriges a tu pueblo de nacimiento? ¿A tu hogar?

Merlín calló. Pero el mago siguió.

-Vamos, muchacho. Ambos sabemos que no quieres hacerlo, pero no tienes opción.

-¿Y que pasara cuando me marche? El Rey sabe el plan, estará preparado.

Arthur cerró los ojos, disgustado. ¿Y si Merlín cedía finalmente? ¿Y si llegaba a pasar lo que Elyan dijo? ¿Y si los traicionaba y actuaba bajo la influencia de Morgana? No podía dejar que eso pase.

-Lo pondré bajo un hechizo, que le hará olvidar aquella parte. Pero no antes de que vea tu traición, y sufra por ello. Esa parte la dejaremos latente. Un poco de sufrimiento adicional no le vendrá mal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mejor no vivir en armonía? – inquirió Merlín. Siempre había detestado las guerras.

-Él no puede vivir en armonía con un hechicero, Merlín. ¿Es que no lo ves? El malo en esta historia no somos nosotros, sino él. Él y su estúpido padre, junto con las estúpidas leyes de Camelot.

El jefe estaba tratando de convencerlo, pero no lo iba a lograr. Merlín sabía que eso no era así. Él podía cambiar el futuro.

-La magia no es peligrosa. – dijo, para que los presentes lo escuchasen.

-No, pero los magos sí. – murmuro Nathaniel, hablando por primera vez.

-No, he conocido a magos que eran buenos. – respondió Merlín. Arthur abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Merlín sabía de magia, y nunca le había contado?

El jefe rompió a reír.

-¿Lo ve? Ya existía la traición en tu corazón antes de perder la memoria. ¡Contactabas con magia cuando en Camelot estaba prohibida!

-No. Yo no hablo estando en Camelot, sí no recuerdo anda. Le habló de antes.

Arthur reprimió una risa, pero no pudo contenerla durante mucho tiempo, por lo que se le escapó de entre los labios, y Merlín se le sumo, haciendo quedar como un inútil al Jefe, quien no tolero aquello e hizo que Nathaniel le pegara un puñetazo al rubio.

Arthur gimió y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Merlín ya se encontraba delante del mago.

-Para esta locura. – suplicó.

-Ven conmigo. – Sonrió, y le tendió la mano.

Merlín la miro durante unos breves momentos, y cuando giro para volver a ver a su amigo, se encontró con que este le estaba devolviendo la mirada, suplicando que no lo hiciera.

-Merlín, no… - susurró.

El morocho le sonrió tristemente, y cuando decidió tomarle la mano, ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

De la sombra de los árboles, aparecieron dos personas en caballo, que bajaron rápidamente y liberaron a Arthur, lanzándole su espada.

Mientras que Arthur y los dos misteriosos luchaban contra los bandidos, Merlín aprovecho para hacerle frente al enemigo, que estaba desconcertado ante aquello.

-Puedes decirle a Morgana que espere sentada mi unión, porque se cansará estando de pie.

El mago sonrió antes de que Merlín pudiera acotar otra cosa:

-Ella te encontrará. Ella siempre encuentra su objetivo. Ella ya fue avisada. Morgana viene a por ti, Merlín. Y no podrás esconderte.

Y cuando iba a utilizar la magia para remarcar aquello, Arthur apareció de atrás, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Vamos, Merlín. Súbete al caballo.

-Pero… ¿y ellos?

-No hay tiempo. – respondió, arrastrándolo fuera del campo de pelea, y obligándolo a subirse, dejando al jefe en pleno estado de desorientación.

Cuando Merlín dirigió la vista hacia los desconocidos, descubrió que los conocía. Eran los que se había encontrado ni bien había despertado. El druida y el ayudante.

Ambos le sonrieron cuando comenzó a galopar, sabiendo que existía una posibilidad de que no loes volviera a ver.

Arthur lo obligo a ir a la cabeza, y así estuvieron todo el día marchando, entre la sombra del bosque, sin buscar a sus amigos. Arthur lo había tranquilizado diciendo que seguramente se habían encontrado con que desaparecimos, pero que estando todos juntos, nada malo les puede haber pasado.

Cuando la noche volvió a caer, acamparon en un lugar apartado.

Arthur se bajó del caballo y se tiró al suelo, exhausto. Y luego de todo lo que habían pasado Merlín no sabía que decir.

Al final, fue Arthur el que empezó al charla.

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Luego de lo de hoy, creo que lo mínimo que mereces es saber lo que desees.

Desconcertado y animado ante aquella oferta, no la desperdicio.

Hizo un pequeño fuego mientras pensaba todas las preguntas que tenía para hacerle, mientras que Arthur se dedicaba a contemplarlo en silencio.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron eternidades, Merlín se atrevió a hablar:

-Sólo tengo una pregunta que me apetece que contestes con sinceridad.

Arthur levanto las cejas, y lo miro con sus ojos celestes. Tenía una mano sosteniéndole la barbilla, por lo que los labios los tenía algo tapados.

-Dime.

-¿En verdad crees que te hubiera traicionado?

Arthur calló unos instantes, y luego contesto:

-¿Realmente esa es tu pregunta? ¿Gastas mi oferta en una pregunta que te puedo contestar cuando quiera?

-Tiene importancia para mí. – se excusó Merlín.

Arthur suspiro.

-No Merlín, creí que ibas a hacer algo idiota e ibas a poner tu vida en riesgo. En verdad deseaba que me traiciones. Por lo menos iba a saber que no corrías tanto peligro como ahora.

-Entonces….No te entiendo, Arthur. – dijo luego de pensarlo dos veces.

El rubio sonrió.

-Nadie me entiende a veces, Merlín. Ni yo mismo.

-Bien.

Se mantuvieron en silencio todo un rato, y antes de dormirse, Arthur le pregunto:

-¿No hay anda más que quieras saber?

-Probablemente, pero ahora no recuerdo.

-Yo si tengo una pregunta para ti, Merlín. – dijo el rubio, acostado en el frio suelo, de espaldas a la hoguera.

-¿Sí, cuál es? – respondió medio adormilado Merlín, sintiéndose seguro. Él estaba mirando la espalda del Rey, y cuando este se dio vuelta para preguntarle, lo hizo con voz extremadamente baja:

-¿Por qué no me traicionaste? ¿Por qué estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí?

Merlín no lo pensó dos veces.

-Porque eres mi amigo, supongo.

Arthur sonrió, queriendo escuchar eso.

-Hay más en ti de lo que creo posible, Merlín. – Volvió a darse la vuelta y a acomodarse.- Buenas noches, mi amigo.

-Sí, Arthur. Hay más en mi de lo que crees posible. – Sonrió al cielo estrellado, rogando que el mañana le entregase mejores situaciones.

Era entrada la mañana cuando Merlín se despertó. No tenía más sueño. Había dormido de un tirón y ahora se sentía con ganas de andar y andar. Pero no sabía hacia dónde. Sí hacia su pueblo o hacia Camelot.

Sí irse con su madre o con su amigo.

Sí cumplir con su destino, o dejarlo tirado a la buena de Dios.

De pronto, le entró curiosidad por explorar el lugar, y sabiendo que su amigo no iba a despertarse muy pronto, comenzó la marcha, adentrándose en el bosque.

Los arboles eran más bajos que de costumbre, y siguiendo un sendero llegabas a un gran lago, de extensas orillas.

Merlín no sabía que lago era aquel. Nunca lo había recordado en sus múltiples exploraciones de cuando era niño.

Sin saber lo que le esperaba allí, se adentró. Y cuando lo hizo, un gran viento azoto las ramas de los árboles.

Merlín se cubrió la cabeza, pero siguió avanzando. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Al llegar a la orilla, se encontró con algo que nunca hubiera esperado: una enorme criatura lo estaba esperando, sonriente. Un dragón.

-¿Tú…tú eres…? – tartamudeo Merlín, con el deseo de echar a correr.

-Así es, Merlín. Soy Kilgharrah. El portador de tu destino.

-¿Tú…tú fuiste el que me hablo de Arthur?

-Así es, Merlín.

El dragón hablaba como sí Merlín lo recordase enteramente, mientras que la verdad, no recordaba nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aseguró de que cumplas con tu destino. – respondió, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Tú…me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo?

-Así es, Merlín. Yo avisé al druida de tu situación. Por mi es que aún están los dos con vida. Cometiste un error al marcharte de Camelot la primera vez, y cometes un segundo al hacerlo nuevamente. ¿No lo veis, Merlín? Tu destino esta con Arthur, y hoy lo has demostrado. Aunque a veces te exasperes, no te rindas jamás. Estas más cerca de lo que crees, Merlín.

-¿Más cerca de qué? –pregunto confuso.

-De cumplir con tu destino. De que la magia vuelva a reinar en Camelot. ¿No es eso lo que todos ser con magia quiere?

Merlín se mantuvo callado, pensando. Bueno, el dragón lo conocía bastante bien, al saber que hoy había demostrado su lealtad y ganas de seguir con su destino.

-No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé si hago lo correcto. – admitió al fin.

-Merlín, todos en algún momento de su vida sienten que las cosas no tienen rumbo, pero no por ello dejan de intentar. Imagínate un mundo donde todos, al primer error o desorientación que tengan, abandonen todo. ¿Qué sería del mundo entonces? Merlín, es normal temerle a lo desconocido, y es normal que te sientas inseguro. Pero, sí tú te rindes, ya no habrá esperanzas para Camelot. Piensa en eso.

Y extendiendo las alas, quiso remontar vuelo, pero Merlín lo retuvo:

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no has resuelto mis dudas. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte. – dijo desesperado.

-Merlín, las dudas que tienes solamente las puedes resolver tú. No hay tiempo, alguien viene.

Y antes de echar a volar, le murmuro algo más:

-Tengo un regalo para ti. Escondido detrás de esos arbustos – los únicos que había a la derecha de donde se encontraban- hay un medallón mágico. Póntelo. Lo vas a necesitar.

Y dicho esto, desapareció en el cielo.

Merlín fue rápidamente a buscar en los arbustos, y cuando encontró el collar de bronce gastado, sin dudarlo, se lo puso en el cuello, escondido bajo su pañuelo.

Recordando las últimas palabras del dragón, se puso alerta. Y cuando entendió a lo que se refería, cuando junto las pistas que había reunido a lo largo de los días, cómo lo que le había dicho el jefe, se paró delante de la gran masa de agua, escuchando unos pasos detenerse detrás de él, mientras que también escucho un ruido proveniente de su izquierda, que llegaba justo a tiempo.

Merlín no sonrió, no pestañeo ni respiro cuando Arthur le comentó:

-Pero, ¡sí aquí estas! Te he estado buscando.

-No eres el único que me buscaba. – dijo sombríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Arthur frunció el ceño.

-No estamos solos.

Y mirando hacia la izquierda, obligo con la mirada a que Morgana saliera de su escondite.

**Bueno, gracias a todas/os por leer, y por mandar sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz. Me rio mucho. Este es el penuntilmo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado todo, desde principio a fin. Gracias por seguirlo. ¡Hasta nuevo aviso!**


	6. Chapter 6

Iba vestida con su ya habitual vestido negro, y con su cabello recogido en una media cola informalmente.

Sus ojos mostraban todo lo que había padecido: ira, rencor, venganza, odio. Y hasta lástima. Los observaba a los dos con desprecio, y antes de que alguien pudiera acotar algo en esa incómoda situación, una ráfaga de viento los despeinó a los tres.

-Vaya, querido hermano – comento con una voz aguda y cargada de sarcasmo- no pensé encontrarte aquí, a decir verdad.

Arthur palpo su costado, en busca de la espada, pero Morgana se lo prohibió.

-No quiero problemas. – se limitó a excusar, utilizando un hechizo y derribando fácilmente al rubio, que cayó con peso muerto. Aunque la caída no lo había afectado, la magia sí: estaba inmovilizado, Morgana lo había prohibido de sus movimientos. Sólo podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y utilizar la boca para hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con voz áspera y sin un deje de amabilidad.

-Lo que me corresponde por derecho: Camelot. – murmuró, sin sacar la mirada de Merlín.

-¿Y crees que conmigo lo conseguirás? – preguntó el morocho. La sacerdotisa sonrío.

Se acercó a él con un paso seguro y firme, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de sus labios, le susurró:

-Pienso intentarlo.

Aquello le hizo gracia a Merlín.

-Dime cómo.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿Verdad? Mi plan va surgiendo efecto. Tú le has dicho a mi mensajero que espere sentada tu alianza. – Merlín puso cara de sorpresa y Morgana rio. - ¿Te sorprende el no saber cómo lo supe? Merlín, Merlín, Merlín – negó con la cabeza divertidamente- estoy en muchos lados, ya te lo han dicho. Ahora, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Os estaba contando mi bello plan, cómo se iba cumpliendo. Estas aquí, ¿no? – sonrió de lado, malévolamente.

-Que este aquí no significa qué…

-¿Qué no te me vas a unir? ¿Qué no piensas dejar a Arthur? – termino la oración por él. – Ni tú mismo creéis eso, asique hacedme el favor de inventarte otro argumento. – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Merlín, observándolo de arriba abajo. – Sabes, a decir verdad, cuando consiga mi trono, necesitare a alguien a mi lado. – agregó, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Jamás estaría a tú lado, Morgana.

-Oh, vamos, apuesto a que te gustaría gobernar.

-Esto es sólo un juego, creado por una niña caprichosa. –Merlín nunca supo que algún día iría decir esas palabras, pero lo dijo. Y le sentó muy bien. Pero luego de que Morgana le diera una abofeteada, se arrepintió un poco.

-¿Me llamáis niña? – inquirió, realmente enfadada.

-¿Das por sentado que eres caprichosa? – comentó Merlín en voz divertida.

Otra bofeteada fue a parar en su mejilla. Esa dolió más que la anterior.

-¿Sabes que puedo torturar a alguien hasta que me diga sus más oscuros secretos? – amenazó Morgana.

Merlín sonrió. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él también podía hacer.

-Me gustaría que lo intentes. – Esas palabras no las habría dicho nunca, pero en una situación así, donde todo era un juego para él, se atrevió a pronunciarlas.

-¿Te crees muy listo, no es así? Pero te diré una cosa: no estoy aquí para conseguir ponerte en mi contra, Merlín. Estoy aquí para que veas por quien has estado gobernado todo este tiempo. Tú mismo lo pudiste notar. Cómo te trata, cómo te humilla, cómo nunca te ha agradecido todo lo que has hecho por él. Sé cuántas veces le has salvado, sé cuántas veces has arriesgado tú vida. ¿Y cómo te lo ha devuelto? Con nada.

Del otro lado, Arthur suspiró, resignado.

-Oh, vamos. – murmuró, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, estaban concentrados viéndose a los ojos atentamente.

Tan concentrados que no notaron a los caballeros del otro lado del lago, que observaban la escena atentamente, ideando un plan para atacar.

Cuando Merlín desvió la vista, pudo notar como un arbusto se movía. Y sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás….Sólo quizás…

-No te equivocas en lo que dices, Morgana.

La morocha no pudo evitar sonreír, triunfante. Su plan se estaba cumpliendo.

-Pero eso no significa que me alié contigo. –acabó Merlín.

Arthur sonreía. Sabía que Merlín no lo traicionaría. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta, pero algo dentro suyo le aseguraba que así era.

La sonrisa de Morgana se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

-¿Piensas vivir toda tu vida con alguien que te trata como si fueras su mascota?

-No, porque no pienso volver. – mintió. Después de aquello, sí salía con vida, lo primero que haría sería regresar a Camelot.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no unirte?

-Porque conozco mi lealtad, y lamento deciros que no está contigo, mi Lady. – susurró, irónicamente.

Morgana se mordió la lengua, aguantando no echarle una maldición. No, todavía no…había tiempo para convencerlo. Presentía que la fortaleza de Merlín se podía derrumbar fácilmente.

-Merlín…. – puso una mano en su mejilla y se la acaricio con ternura, tentándolo. Sí no podía usar su magia…tal vez su belleza serviría. En tal caso, Merlín no recordaba nada. – Tú bien sabes que tu decisión es indecisa. Tú bien sabes que mereces a alguien que te trate mejor, a alguien que de verdad te comprenda.

-Y tú no eres esa. – Merlín dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el contacto con ella.

Morgana bajo el brazo, resignada.

-No me hagas matarte. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, pero de verdad, no quiero. No sin que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos. - Siguió con su juego, pero a Merlín no le ocasiono nada.

Sólo estaba pensando cómo hacer que la flecha que cargaba la ballesta que sostenía Gwaine del otro lado diera con Morgana, sin que se enterase ni que la detuviese.

-Entonces, haz que recuerde. – propuso, con deseo.

Morgana rio con ganas.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Recordar lo infeliz que eras?

-¿Cómo sabes que era infeliz? Tú no has estado allí.

-Sí que lo he estado, Merlín. Mucho antes de revelarme, he hablado largas noches contigo, y lo que me contabas no era bueno, ¿sabes? – volvió a mentir, y volvió a su juego. Quizás con las palabras Merlín pudiera caer.

-Es mentira. – dijo inseguro Merlín, pero sin darlo a conocer.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunto Morgana, notando la desconfianza de Merlín. Bien, lo estaba consiguiendo. – Eres tú el que no recuerda, y Arthur no lo sabía. Me pediste que nunca lo cuente. Vamos, sabemos que odias como te maltrata.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me equivoco al decir que siempre te dice que eres un inútil? ¿Qué no sirves para nada? – Comenzó a hablar rápidamente- ¿Me equivoco al decir que a veces él prefiere tenerte lejos, porque cerca ocasionar problemas? ¿Me equivoco al decir que te humilla constantemente?

-¡Basta! – gritó Merlín, molesto y afectado por todo aquello.

Era verdad, era verdad. Ambos lo sabían. Morgana sabía aquello, y Merlín no podía ocultar que lo odiaba.

-¿Qué os pasa, Merlín? ¿Tienes miedo ahora hacia donde se dirige tu lealtad?

El morocho observo a Arthur, que seguía tirado en el suelo, apoyado contra una roca. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Merlín no pudo decir sí su amigo le estaba pidiendo perdón silenciosamente por todo lo que le había hecho vivir.

-No te tengo miedo, Morgana. – comento, en voz baja.

-Pues deberías.

Merlín volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro, y notó que Gwaine, junto con los demás, lo miraban atentamente. ¿Acaso estaban preparándose para dispararle a él, por sí se llegaba a unir?

No. Estaban esperando a que le diera la señal para atacar.

Merlín le sonrió a Morgana, y se acercó cuidadosamente.

-A decir verdad, os tengo mucho miedo.

Aquello sorprendió a la sacerdotisa, que ahora lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿A qué juegas?

-A lo mismo que juegas tú. – respondió en voz baja.

La morocha seguía sin entender. Acaso…. ¿Merlín se le iba a unir o algo estaba saliendo mal?

-¿Piensas unirte? – inquirió.

Merlín sintió la mirada de Arthur clavada en su espalda, al igual que notó cómo había deseado que le pregunten aquello.

Sí hubiese sido en los primeros días que había perdido la memoria, le habría respondido que sí. Pero ahora….

Merlín dio otro paso, y cuando notó la desconfianza de Morgana, se apresuró a actuar. Le sujetó un brazo delicadamente, y acercando su boca a su oído, le susurró fríamente:

-_Nunca._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Merlín la agarró por los codos y la obligo a voltearse por la fuerza, dejándola indefensa.

-¡Ahora, Gwaine! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica en sus manos, y mientras Morgana forcejeaba y trataba de librarse, casi deja fluir libremente su magia. Casi.

Y si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente su plan hubiese funcionado. Morgana estaría muerta y el recobraría su memoria.

Pero no, todo salió mal.

Morgana utilizo todas sus fuerzas, y cuando la flecha se disparó, pudo conseguir detenerla en el aire.

Merlín la miro estupefacto, sin comprender. ¡Tendría que haberle atravesado el pecho!

Morgana se debatió frenéticamente, y cuando pudo librarse, agarro a Merlín, quien estaba realmente indefenso, y poso su daga mortífera en el cuello de piel blanca.

Esto se había acabado. Sí no podía hacer que se uniera a él, si no podía hacer que así Arthur sufra un poco, lo mataría.

Eso sería peor. Matarlo justo después de que le haga recordar. Oh sí, eso estaba mejor.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¡Salgan, cobardes! – chilló.

Los caballeros aparecieron a los pocos segundos, sin armas ni flechas. Al parecer, se las habían robado los bandidos. Habían aparecido Gwaine, Percival y Elyan, pero no Sir Leon.

¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Qué paso con el rubio? – pregunto Morgana, desconfiada.

Arthur los miraba perplejo y enfadado. ¡Habían desperdiciado la única oportunidad! Rayos, ahora Merlín se encontraba en una situación más peligrosa que la anterior.

-Lo perdimos por el camino. – respondió en voz baja Elyan.

-¿Murió?

-Sólo desapareció.

Morgana puso los ojos en blancos y suspiró. Eso era una trampa. ¿Es que no podían pensar mejor las cosas? A veces le frustraba lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser.

-Vamos, sé que ahora mismo Sir Leon me está apuntando detrás con la única espada que han podido rescatar. – comentó, divertida. – Baja la espada, Leon. No conseguirás hacerme daño. – agregó, así esto se terminaba de una vez.

Pero lo que Morgana no había observado es que Leon no estaba apuntándola a ella, sino a Aithusa, su mascota preferida.

-Soltad a Merlín. – ordenó Leon, en voz baja.

Morgana sonrió y apretó más el cuchillo contra el cuello del enclenque.

-Acabaré con esto de una vez. Sí Merlín no piensa unírseme, que la muerte caiga sobre él. Al fin y al cabo, conseguirá el mismo efecto: afectar al querido Rey. –utilizo una voz de burla, que todos ya bien conocían.

-Vamos, Morgana. No quieres hacerlo. – Arthur sonrió. No se había equivocado al elegir la guardia. Ni a sus amigos.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin sacarle la mirada a Arthur, pero cuando se atrevió a mirar a Leon, sintió que su corazón paraba de latir.

¡Leon tenía acorralada a Aithusa, con una soga amarrada a su boca y la punta de la espada dispuesta en el cuello!

Trato de no mostrarse paranoica ni asustada, pero no funciono. ¡Un estúpido caballero estaba amenazando al ser que más quería!

-Soltad. A. Merlín. – murmuraron a coro los caballeros.

Merlín sonrió. No todo estaba saliendo tan mal.

-Soltad a Aithusa. – contraataco ella.

Leon ejerció más fuerza sobre la espada.

-Primero entrega a Merlín.

Morgana no dudo: soltó a Merlín rápidamente y tiro la daga al suelo, extendiendo la mano para que Leon cumpla con su parte.

Sí ellos pensaban que no iba a utilizar la magia después de esto, estaban muy equivocados.

Lentamente, Merlín se dirigió con los caballeros, que pronto lo empezaron a palpar y preguntarle si no tenía ninguna herida.

Mientras, Leon se debatía sí tendría que soltar a Aithusa. Podría ser una gran oportunidad para ellos: también afectarían a Morgana, como ella había querido hacer con Arthur utilizando a Merlín.

-Leon, cumple con tu parte. – susurro Morgana apretando los dientes.

El caballero observo a su Rey que, pese a todo, asentía con la cabeza.

Pero antes de actuar, Leon pidió:

-Devolvedle la movilidad a mi Rey.

Morgana hizo una mueca de fastidio, y en dos segundos, Arthur se encontraba parado.

-He cumplido, dejad libre a Aithusa. – su voz era mortífera, y Merlín sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-También devolvedle la memoria a….

-¡Ya he hecho dos favores! ¡Ahora, Leon! – imploró Morgana, cansada de ese juego.

El caballero suspiró, y bajando la espada lentamente, dejo libre al pequeño dragón, quien rápidamente se fue volando.

Todos lo observaron, y cuando se perdió de vista, Morgana sonrió.

-Sois de lo más idiota. – susurró, para que sólo ella pueda escucharse.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lago, para que pareciera que se iba a marchar sin hacer nada, cosa que los caballeros creyeron rápidamente, sin comprender.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Ha salido mal. Todo mal. Este encuentro ha finalizado. – respondió.

Merlín se adelantó.

-¿Y yo, qué? – preguntó.

Morgana se dio la vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Acaso piensas unírteme?

El morocho negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, sigue sin tus preciados recuerdos. – añadió. Y antes de volver a darse vuelta, agregó: - Ya que estoy aquí, por que no.

Sus ojos rápidamente se pusieron de color dorado, y antes de que el hechizo tenga efecto, Merlín comprendió.

En tiempo record se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su Rey, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, recibiendo todo el efecto del conjuro él mismo.

-¡MERLÍN! – Gritaron a coro todos los presentes.

Morgana observo a Arthur, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado del hombre que le acababa de salvar la vida.

-Tened la consideración de darle un entierro digno. – Sonrió, y se esfumo de la nada.

Arthur no le hizo caso y se arrodillo al lado de Merlín, que se encontraba boca abajo, inmóvil.

No, no, no. Otra vez no.

Leon llego al lado de ellos, y se arrodillo, apenado.

-Merlín. – zarandeo, sin atreverse a darle la vuelta.

Los caballeros estaban en silencio, todos con las lágrimas agrupadas en los ojos. Incluso Arthur. Lo que había dicho Morgana… ¿era verdad? Nadie quería atreverse a comprobarlo.

-Merlín. –llamo nuevamente Gwaine, con la voz contorsionada.

No hubo respuestas.

-Maldición, Merlín. – maldijo Percival, más apartado de todos.

-Vamos, Merlín. – volvió a decir Arthur, que impaciente ya, se atrevió a darle la vuelta, llevándose la sorpresa de que el morocho tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, y que respiraba.

Y que estaba vivo.

Ninguno habló, ninguno festejo. ¿Se acordaría Merlín de todo? ¿O nuevamente había perdido la memoria? Pero… ¿cómo había salido con vida? El propósito de Morgana era matar a Arthur, eso estaba claro.

Merlín se tocó el pecho, donde tenía el collar que Kilgharrah le había regalado. Entonces….por eso estaba vivo. El collar había hecho que el hechizo se alterara, dejándolo con vida, anulando todo mal que había querido causar Morgana.

Al igual que había pasado con Uther. Exactamente igual, salvo que esta vez, Merlín se encontraba con vida. Y con recuerdos.

Merlín se incorporó con dificultad, rodeado por los caballeros.

-¿Merlín? – el primero en hablar fue Arthur, con el corazón en la boca.

El morocho lo miro, y luego de examinar cada parte de su rostro, le sonrió cómo solía hacer él.

-¿Merlín? – Gwaine lo zarandeo, para que responda.

-No me digas que además de haber perdido la memoria, también se ha quedado sordo. – murmuro León, nervioso.

Merlín giro la cabeza, para demostrarle que no estaba sordo, y cuando susurró lentamente las palabras que quisieron escuchar desde hacía tiempo, sintió un gran cosquilleo interno.

-Os recuerdo. Recuerdo todo.

Sus amigos lo miraron con desconfianza, pero luego de hacerle miles de preguntas, zarandearlo, pegarle en la nuca por haberse ido aquella vez, de empujarlo, de caerse para atrás y reírse como nenes infantiles y de abrazarlo, comprendieron que su Merlín había vuelto.

Cómo no era seguro quedarse allí por demasiado tiempo, lo ayudaron a pararse y se dirigieron a los caballos, mientras que Arthur lo seguía observando, impasible.

Al final, Merlín fue el que habló primero:

-¿Por qué no me paraste? ¿Pídeme cualquier cosa menos esa? ¿Hay más en ti de lo que me imagino? – imitó las cosas que le había dicho con voz aguda.

Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada y le pego amigablemente en el brazo.

-Ya, Merlín.

-En serio Arthur, nunca había visto esa faceta tuya.

-Y nunca la volverás a ver.

-Oh, que aburrido. – murmuró, alegremente.

Nada podría ahora arruinar esa situación, nada podría arruinar su amistad. Ellos eran inseparables.

Siguieron caminando hasta alcanzarlos, pero antes de unirse a ellos con los caballos, Merlín se rio con ganas, mientras que Arthur lo miraba sin comprender.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero sí sigues haciendo estupideces, volveré a pedirle a Morgana que te borre la memoria.

Merlín paro, y cuando se calmó, lo observó atentamente. Arthur se acercó despacio a él, como si temiera que reaccionara de alguna forma negativa.

Para demostrarle lo contrario, Merlín también dio un paso, y murmurando quedamente, preguntó:

-¿Cómo era lo que me habías dicho aquella noche, antes de marcharme?

El rubio no se inmuto, sólo se limitó a formar una sonrisa maliciosa con sus labios.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Sí, pero quiero que refresques mi memoria. – pidió.

Arthur fijo los ojos en la boca de Merlín, que se había convertido en una leve sonrisa.

Y fijándose que los caballeros no los estuviesen observando, se acercó hasta su oído, donde le susurró tentadoramente:

-Mío. Sólo y eternamente….._mío._

**BUENO, BUENO. A VER, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE LA HAN SEGUIDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL, QUE NO DEJARON DE MANDARME SUS REVIEWS ALENTADORES Y QUE ME IMPULSARON A TERMINARLA. A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAYAN ENGANCHADO DE AQUI, TAMBIEN GRACIAS.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUS REVIEWS, DICIENDO SI LES GUSTO O NO. CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN PREGUNTAR O ACLARAR, SIN VERGÜENZA. YO SIEMPRE LEO. **

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC! : )**


End file.
